


I will win my place at your side

by V3RD3LUZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Matthew Brown, Dark Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton Lives, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kidnapped Will Graham, Knotting, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Manipulative Will Graham, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Omega Alana Bloom, Omega Will Graham, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Will Graham Double Personality, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3RD3LUZ/pseuds/V3RD3LUZ
Summary: Will Graham wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize; anger and violence were controlling him, and he wants to stop himself, but the creature inside him has other plans. That beast will do anything to gain the attention of His Alpha.Enter Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His Alpha tells him Will is his chosen one and gets interested in the defiant and uncontrolled Omega who's mind it's broken. Still, he's willing to put the pieces back together because he knows potential, and His Omega is everything he never thought would want.When Will regains conscious he doesn't where he is or what he has done, but something is different; something has changed in him. Hannibal Lecter knows and manipulates everything to gain what he wants and starts to eliminate any possible interfering in his path.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. Embracing the rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I checked this story, sorry. I decided to fix this first chapter because the plot has changed and added new characters as while writing, I realized that the plot could do much better. I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for giving the story an opportunity.

Something was wrong--

He tries to open his eyes but could not. His body did not respond when he tries to move it.

He felt like he was freezing while at the same time, a terrible pain was taking control of all nerves, and it was driving him crazy. Again, he tries to open his eyes but gave up when he knew it was impossible. He heard a mumble, bips of machines, felt the presence of others in the room, but none he could recognize, at least not by smell because not even his sense of smell was working.

What was happening? Where was he? His mind was a fog of shapeless faces, sounds of tearing skin, the scent of rotten meat, the sound of screams, but then in the flash of a moment, his mind got peaceful when the sound of a deep voice took over of the cries. He remembers the strong scent of copper, the sweet and delicious scent of expensive cologne, and under that the smell of musky and danger, the smell of a powerful Alpha.  
This time his eyes open, he was shuddering at the feeling of cold drops of sweat running down his face.

\- What the? —

His eyes roam the room where he was, getting annoyed instantly by the whiteness in it. He tries to move, testing how much of his body he could control, but then he realizes his arms were bound to a hospital bed.  
The beep of the machine at his right went crazy as his heart starts to beat faster. What the hell was happening? Why the fuck was he in a hospital? He tries screaming, but his throat was to damage to use it. Why?

In a fret of rage, he sat on the bed, almost tearing the tubes on his arms. He needed to get out; he needed to know what was happening; he needed to breathe.

Why his body felt different? Why was his head full of thoughts of blood and hunger? Why has he thought in so much rage? A scream escapes his body, and even into his ears, it sounds like the cry of a wounded beast.  
Two nurses inside the room rush to his side to try and calm him. One of them was checking his vitals in the machine, and the other carefully got near him.

\- Take it easy, hon. You are going to hurt yourself – he tries to regulate his breathing, closing his eyes to gain control over his uneven beating heart, and slowly he fell unto the bed.

\- Why am I here? – the question slips through his lips like a sigh. A headache was taking control, and his thoughts again went blank, forgetting, like it felt like minutes, the question he just made.

-Why am I here? - this time his voice sounded stronger. Slowly he opens his blue eyes, falling his gaze directly into the green ones of the smiling nurse.

\- I am going to call the Doctor, but you need to relax. He will be able to explain to you the situation better.

Situation? What fucking situation? A shot of adrenaline pierces through his body, feeling how anger was tainting his veins. He snarled to the nurse showing his dangerous fangs.

-Why the fuck I am here? – he screams, his voice sounding more profound and dangerous. The nurse backs off, getting slowly away from the snarling beast pressing the HELP button while taking the hand of the other nurse getting their bodies to the far wall.

The door opens in a rush, and two big men and an older man wearing a white coat enter the room. This time his vision became dark, and he felt how something dangerous inside of him took over, and his consciousness tuned out, leaving the image burn on his mind of one of the men bleeding profusely from one ear and his taste buds lavishing the blood dripping from his lips.  
…

-Mr. Graham… Can you hear me?

A faraway voice was calling him, a deep rich voice, a soothing yet dangerous whispering, full of dark thoughts that brought him to an ecstasy he never knew he could experience.   
He heard himself moan as words he heard before repeated in his mind: “Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention,” and again that rich smell of strong Alpha assaulted his senses and confused his mind, wanting him near but far away at the same time.

-Will—

He heard someone calling his name, and this time he opens his eyes to find himself again looking at the same white room, still bound to the same bed and the older man with the white coat sitting a bit far away at his left side.

He could not control the smirk his lips form.

-Good to see you are responsive, Mr. Graham – the older man gave a strained smile, writing brief notes on a metallic pad – Do you know who I am?  
Will looks at the white ceiling and inhales deeply, crouching his nose when a horrible stench makes him exhale fast.

-What is that horrible smell? – he asks, and his gaze falls into the older man at his side – That smell is coming from you. Who the fuck are you? – he tests the bounds in his hands and feet; they were like steel penetrating his skin. It looks like he tried to escape a couple of times.

The older man started to speak nonsense about not being an enemy and trying to help him, and he tuned out, getting inside his mind to look for the memories that could answer the puzzle of what’s happening. But the more he looked, the fuzzier the memories got.

-How do you feel today? – this time he pays attention to the man.

-I do not know, Doctor, shouldn’t you be the one answering that question for me? – He tries to move, feeling how the ties on his wrists start to cut deep again, savoring the smell of copper over the horrible stench of the older man.

-Please, Mr. Graham, stop hurting yourself. I am just here trying to help you – the Doctor presses a button, and one big guy enters and stops where the older man is. The action tears a cackle out of Will.

-I have bounds already, how I am going to hurt you, Doctor? – he kept his gaze, challenging the man to answer.

The Doctor cleans the sweat in his forehead and tries to calm his nerves.

-I’m Doctor Howard Miller. Do you know where you are?

-Do you think I’m dumb, Doctor? I’m in a fucking hospital, and nobody has answered my question, why am I here? – his voice got lower, sounding almost like a growl. Dr. Miller again cleans the sweat off his forehead.

-Mr. Graham, you need to understand—

-I just need to know why I am here! That is all I want to know. It’s that difficult to get that inside your stupid head, Doctor? – his voice was turning dangerous, and his vision was getting a bit darker; he starts straining the ties and pushing a bit closer to the man.

-Well, some things happen with you, and some people got hurt – Miller looks inside the blue eyes that were getting darker and decided to test how Graham was going to react this time to the news - Right now, you are in Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. We have been treat—

-You got to be fucking kidding me – the blue turn almost entirely dark, and a growling voice took over - I’m not insane!

The tie on his right wrist gave up, and his claws directed to the Doctor, but the big man steps in, and his neck took the blow. Blood started pouring from the man, and the Doctor kept pushing the button, and more men dress in white got inside the room.

-I’m going to fucking dismember every one of you! – another man got to close, and Will smashes his head to the bed and pins him down. He looks directly at the Doctor, and with a broad smile, he shows his fangs, opens his mouth, and takes a bite of the man’s cheek without breaking eye contact with the older man. He spits the piece of meat and was preparing to bite again, but three men apprehended him, pushing him to the bed while a fourth was injecting something to calm him down.

Will’s laugh would not stop, savoring the sweet smell and taste of blood. He closes his eyes, and he could see proud red eyes looking at him.  
He licks his lips until his tongue picks up all the blood in his mouth. He then kept trashing and screaming incoherent words until his body succumbed to the sedative.  
…  
Dr. Miller gets his cellphone from his pocket at the first sound, the name Dr. Chilton appearing in the screen’s phone.

\- Miller… I told you I was going to have guests today in the Hospital. What did the hell happen? Can’t you fucking control that damn beast? 

Frederick’s voice was low, letting Miller know his guests were close.

\- Sorry, Dr. Chilton, but you must understand Will Graham regains consciousness after almost one week. I needed to know how he was doing, and I think we are getting a little bit more to him. His aggressiveness is flawless, and I think a part of him is trying to regain control-- a heavy sigh cuts his words.

\- It is like that little bitch knows when I am going to have guests. Keep him sedated for the next 24 hours – Chilton’s tone gets harsh- I am not going to be ridiculed in front of the Medical Board, less when Dr. Lecter is among them – without expecting an answer, hangs up the phone.  
  
Miller looks inside the room, watching as the nurses attend the wounded men, and his sight stops at the sleeping figure in the center of the room. He enters, getting closer to Will Graham, studying the peaceful face that moments before he had the form of a monster.   
Never in his life, Miller thought, would find an omega opposite to their nature. Graham was indeed a different case, with all that happens to him at the moment he presented. And since he became his primary Doctor, he learned how dangerous the creature could be depending the day.

Howard looks at the phone like the thing held the answers he was seeking. With a sigh, he gets out of the room directly to his office. Since Will Graham got into the Hospital, talking to him was never an option. Every time he got mad, he hurt the staff and hurt himself without any sense of control. He was a puzzle Miller was trying to solve, but the Omega was making it complicated.

Lost in thought, he does not notice the man watching outside through the windows in his office.

\- Good afternoon, Dr. Miller – the man stood in front of him, a short smile adorning his lips. For a moment, Miller felt how the air in the office got tight, and all the hairs of his neck stood up. He felt scared, and he didn’t know why.

\- Who are you? What are you doing in my office? – his voice was low, and he kept close to the door just in case.

The other man just gave him another tiny smile and offered his hand.

\- I apologize for entering your office unannounced. Very impolite from my part. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Miller almost chocked in his saliva when he hears the name. He took the offered hand eagerly, forgetting all the danger bells that sounded in his head moments ago.

\- Dr. Howard Miller. Oh, do not worry. You are welcome to this office whenever you want – he let go of the hand and look to his shoes. It was not easy to maintain eye contact with such a powerful presence. Even he being a Beta, could feel the power that Dr. Lecter distill.

– How can I help you? – he moves to a seat behind his desk, offering one of the chairs in front of him – Please, sit.

\- Thank you – Hannibal sits in the offered chair – I read you are the Doctor attending the case of the killer omega, and it piqued my curiosity. What kind of treatment are you using on him? – Hannibal throws the question like he was uninterested in the information.

\- Yes, I am. Are you familiar with the case? – Howard took the tv control turning on the monitor behind him.

-What you have published so far, Dr. Miller – Hannibal gives a wide smile.  
Howard felt giddy inside, knowing that a man like Dr. Lecter was interested in his studies.

-As you have read, Will Graham it’s a unique case. He does not fall into the category of a typical Omega. He presented old, which makes me think, is where all the aggressiveness comes. His body cannot keep up with his Beta mind, and the changes are so drastic that he can’t control himself – Hannibal assents – But it’s better if I show you.

Then Miller press play on the remote he had in his hands, and the video starts.

Hannibal watches the monitor with utter astonishment.

In the images, Will Graham was battling another person, for the looks of it, an Alpha, in a hospital room. They circle each other until the Alpha attacks, and Will dodges the attack while simultaneously holding the neck with his teeth of the other one. With pure rage, he tears the meat until blood appears, and his face is almost wholly cover in it.

Hannibal crosses his legs, trying to control the excitement the man in the image created in him. At least Dr. Miller was a Beta and could not detect his arousal.

Looking at the images again, another Alpha appeared, and after fighting the Omega for almost four minutes, ended up nearly the same way as the first one, only this time, Will took the heart out. The Omega looked at it, fascinated with the piece of meat he had in his hands, and took a bite of it.  
The image goes black.

Hannibal held a growl in the back of his throat. Amazing. Will Graham, it was unique.

\- As you can see, Will Graham kill those Helping Alphas in mid-heat. We had to sedate him and put him in an iced chamber to keep him alive so his heat would not damage his brain. After this incident, he keeps waking up more enraged, more violent. There has not been a moment of total lucid from him.

Hannibal hides the excitement and looks at the other Doctor with a straight face.

\- I read in one of your articles Will Graham presented as an omega two days before the incident in the Hospital. Is that right?

\- Oh, yes. They found him in the woods, almost like some feral animal unable to articulate words. The changes in his presenting, keeping him hurt and aggressive. Police thought he killed someone because blood was adorning him. I didn’t put this information in my article. Still, in the law records, the statement said much later they found out he was a prisoner of a serial killer who lived near that forest – Miller smiles – and the place he escapes was attacked by the Chesapeake ripper that same night.

\- Are you implying the Chesapeake ripper had something to do with his liberation? – Hannibal was very intrigued to know the answer to that question.

\- It could be a possibility. Forensics established that the Chesapeake Ripper is an Alpha even though he doesn’t leave any traces behind – Miller got lost in thought for a moment and then look at Hannibal like he gifts him the moon   
\- Did Mr. Graham present Omega because he imprinted on the Chesapeake ripper? Maybe that’s why any Alpha that got near him while in the heat got killed because he’s body already prepare for the most potent Alpha – Miller rewinds the video until the image of Will tearing out the throat of the first Alpha appears – For his Omega, this is inferiors Alphas. He will keep killing until his real Alpha shows –   
Again, Miller got lost in thought.

Hannibal’s eyes dilated, and he grasps the seat, almost showing white knuckles. The image of the Omega bath in blood just for him inflated his chest of pride.

The memories he kept well-hidden on how he met the Omega came back in a flash.  
…

The night he found Will Graham was in the place, he went to show a lesson to a rude taxi driver that charge him over the price and even said some harsh words to the woman who was getting inside the car.

He followed him to a little cabin inside a circle of tall trees.

He enters the place through an open door that led to the basement. While inside the cabin, the smell of decayed assaulted his senses, and the stench of rotten meat was palpable in the air. He covers his nose with a cloth while walking with much care until he found the source of the smell. In the basement, he found three bodies, one of them with a low pulse but still alive.

He got closer to the person, and soon, the smell of rotten meat was disappearing as a new odor was taking its place. He dares to do something he would have never done; he put his nose on the stranger’s neck and took a long sniff, scenting and finding home and opportunity under the sweet smell of the forest after a downpour.  
At that moment, he knew; this was his mate.  
The person he never wanted to find but never stopped looking. He scents the man again, engraving in his mind the smell of his chosen one. He breaks the chains that bound him to a pipe and slaps him to wake him up.  
With a low voice full of promises and temptations, he whispers in his ear.  
\- I am giving you a precious gift; I am giving you your life back – Hannibal was mesmerized when beautiful blue eyes greeted him. There was no panic; there was no fight; he looked like a broken teacup beyond repair. But if this was his mate, he was going to let him find him, and then he will sew the pieces together again - Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention. I swear you are never going to regret it.

The man stared back at him and with a little smile and a croaked voice responded—

\- I will find you -- and he lost consciousness.

Hannibal smiles and leaves him. He goes looking for his price, and after he gets the kidney, he went back to the basement, and the man was not there. Good, he thought. That was going to be interesting.  
…

Interesting indeed. One month later, here Hannibal was watching the video of his mate killing worthless Alphas that try to take what was his. Will Graham’s broken mind Hannibal was going to help glue it back together, of course, in his way.

\- Interesting theory, Dr. Miller. I hope you can grant me access to him next time he is awake – Hannibal’s eyes flash red for a moment while he gets up and extends his hand again to the Beta.

\- Of course, Dr. Lecter. It will be a pleasure.

\- The pleasure will be all mine. Until next time – Hannibal’s smile was predatory and full of promises he was going to complete with his mate at his side.

…

A month earlier:

Life was a comfortable circle; the only thing that was sure when you were born was the death certificate it already came with you. What you could do about it was to choose how to live it, and on occasions, how to end it.

His father always told him that no decision was good or bad; we were going to live the consequences of the ones with a choice. Those words never left him, and after his dad parted from this world, he decided to do what he always wanted to be, a police officer.

At first, being a Beta made things easier for him. He was just another dot in the lines, no drawing attention, doing the work, and keeping it low. But then everything changes as easy as the blowing of the wind changes directions.  
He always had a secret, something he never shares with anyone. Other people would call it a gift, but for him, it was a curse. He never understood how he’s own mind work and sometimes would get scared of the thoughts that went through him even though Will knew he wasn’t the one thinking them.

That’s how he catches his first serial killer. He was just starting at the Precinct, just a newbie getting the hang of the place. One day one of the Homicide Detectives left the file of a case about a killer who targets Bonded Omegas.

Curiosity took the best of him, so he decides to look at the photos, read the statement of police and families. What interested him was why only Bonded Omegas. How would an Alpha dare to leave their Omegas alone at those hours that the crimes occur? Something did not add up, so on his free day, he visited one of the crime scenes.

He closes his eyes, and everything started to move backward.  
In his mind, he thinks like the killer, he feels like the killer, and, for him, he became the killer.

After that, he gave the information to the Homicide Detective, and when asked, he explains what happens and how he got to the killer.   
And everything went to hell.

Some of the policemen respected him, others fear him, and there was the group that hated him.

Three years already passed, and they promoted him to Homicide Detective. Of course, it was going to happen sooner or later.  
Thanks to the damn gift of him, everyone was always looking up to him in difficult cases, still trying to use him for “the good people out in the world.”  
Sure, he wanted to save lives but doing it was taking a lot from him.   
Every time Will went inside the mind of a killer, a part of him got contaminated with the dark images, the intense feelings, the anger, the suffering, the solitude. Nightmares plague the nights, and he recluses inside his mind, turning away from people and keeping minimal contact.

He decided to do most of the work alone, and he went to the crime scenes when it was strictly necessary.

Sometimes, he felt there was something more for him, something he needed to find, and that is why he kept doing it. Even though every day was painful, he forces his mind and his psyche to hold, to be strong because something (or someone, his mind whispers) was waiting for him.  
Alana snaps her delicate fingers in front of him, smiling beautifully when his attention got drawn to her.

\- Hey, handsome. Is everything okay? – she takes a sit in front of his desk.

\- Yes. Only tired, I guess – he tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace. Alana notices it, and her smile fades quickly.

\- Will, you are working yourself to death. How many times must I tell you that what you’re doing is destructive? – her beautiful eyes were hard, and the sweetness that always accompanies her smell turn a bit sour.

\- I know, Alana. But we are so close to catching this guy. Eleven boys – Will passes a hand in his face, feeling eyes full of pity looking at him – I’m close. I cannot let another boy go missing. It’s almost time for him to hunt again, and this time I won’t let him win.

The Omega looks at him for a few seconds, letting a sigh escape her beautiful lips.  
\- Okay, Will. Just try to sleep a bit more – when he was going to protest, she held her hand in front of his face – I know about the nightmares, and I have told you I know someone who can help you with that.

\- Yeah, a shrink – Will took a sip of cold coffee – You know I hate someone psychoanalyzing me. Besides, what are you doing here? – she knew he was changing the topic, and this time she is not going to push. She knew if she tries too hard, he was going to get inside his head again, and was going to lose everything she has been working.

\- One of my boys got arrested for trying to steal a car – her sigh was one full of sadness – Is Tom again. I am trying everything, and I don’t know what else I can do to help him – her eyes got shiny, and she blinks to clear it.

Right old Dr. Alana Bloom. She’s been working in a Teenage Reform House for years, and her Omega instincts made her take extra care and love for the youngers. It’s true, the system sucked, and a lot of the tenants staying there were Betas and Omegas abandoned by their families. And Alana overdid just to let them know someone was there for them, like coming to a Police Precinct to pay the bail of the young Beta and take him to the housing again. Yes, good old Alana. Always taking care of the strays, himself included.

\- Do not overdo it yourself too – he caresses her hand and smiles reassuring. She did the same. He would sell his soul just to protect her from all the hurt she always was suffering even though she never shows it.  
The moment got broken when the Captain called his name.

\- Graham. To my office. Now.

The old, cranky, and hateful Alpha always made him almost sneer. The old man always treats him like a low life, maintaining him in the Precinct just for his “gift” like one time he said in front of all other Detectives.

He takes a long breath.

Alana squeezes his hand and watches him as he walks to the office of the Captain. He never looks back at her.

\- Graham, how is the case of The Strangler going?

Will lower his eyes and takes a deep breath.

\- Sir, I’m getting close. His time of hunting is near, and it’s going to get more easily capture him because he loses control when he traps the victim. In his mindset, he thinks no matter how healthy the kids can be; he was born to be an Alpha, he’s always going to have the upper hand.

\- Okay. It’s time to share the information you have found, including how you think the guy is. You are the only freak in here capable of doing that work – the Captain takes a sip of his coffee.

And here we go again--

\- Sir, with all due respect, I’m just trying to do my job and—

-Exactly, go, and do your job. I don’t understand why you are still here.

He swallows hard, trying to keep all the rage inside. He didn’t say anything else. He just gets outside the office and takes a sit in his desk. He inhales, trying to calm the tremor that shook his body. His mind went for a moment to a dark place where all those unsettling feelings got filed.

He indeed hated confrontations and more when an Alpha was involved. They never think, they never analyze; bark and growl what they think it’s right. Always thinking they are right.

He takes another breath, and when he opens his eyes, Paul was looking serious at him, sitting on top of his desk with arms cross.

-Did he disrespect you again? – a strong hand hits the desk, a low voice, and the change in the atmosphere lets Will know that the Alpha in Paul was mad.

-Paul, calm down. I am used to it – he caresses the fingers splay on his desk – and you are my best friend. I do not want to lose you because you go all Alpha to the Captain.

The blonde smiles and the atmosphere changes a bit.

-I don’t like it when he treats you like crap. You are the star of this Precinct; he should show some more respect to you – the hand he was caressing took hold of him, and Paul kisses his knuckles.

Will smiles.

Paul Roswell. They met in the Academy, and since then, the blonde has been overprotective of him. He knows the - not so well hidden - feelings the Alpha keeps towards him, but Will is just a simple Beta with a curse and a darkness that keeps growing every day. And Paul--should find himself someone better, someone more suitable for him. Not a weird Beta away from society and hiding behind glasses.

But he wasn’t going to lie that he gets a little happy when the Alpha is around.

He takes his hand back and smiles.

-Come on, let’s start the conference of what we have of The Strangler.  
Will picks up the files, and Paul follows him to the conference room, calling the other detectives to the brief.

…

-I know he is going to strike soon. They found the body of the last boy a week ago, which means he doesn’t have more toys to play with – a shiver ran down Will’s spine.

\- Crazy fucker. I can’t believe there are people like that. And you said he takes only Alphas. Why is that? – One of the detectives asks, and these are the times he hates his job.

\- Because he wasn’t born one – Will closes his eyes, letting the feeling take hold of him – Mom was an Omega who wanted an Alpha because Dad was a Beta that abandoned her when he knew she was pregnant. Not being an Alpha brought distress to mom. She killed herself when he at no time presented as an Alpha.   
Behind his eyelids, he could see himself in front of a mirror, wet tears making a path in his cheeks.  
– They don’t deserve what they have, so I’m going to take it from them – now he’s looking at his feet, and his hands are closing in a kid’s throat – You don’t deserve to breathe as an Alpha because I am the one who should be –   
Will opens his eyes again and watches the others looking at him.   
– This is my design.

He felt Paul’s worry eyes on him, and he sighs. He didn’t need to see his friend to know what he was thinking.

Yes, he was a freak that could see himself as other killers, see what they saw and what they do. He was one with them behind his eyelids, and all of them were with him every day, even though most of them were behind bars or dead.

He took an aspirin, his head starting to hurt. Sometimes the feeling was strong enough; it almost breaks him, but he did manage not to lose it.

He finishes explaining the places they should be looking for and the people they needed to be aware of, and in a blink of an eye, he was alone in the conference room, looking at the nothingness until Paul put a hand on his shoulder.

-Are you going to sit this one out?

He looks at his friend, really looks at him, and he did not know why, but, at that moment, he needed to burn the image of him in his mind.

-Yes. The Captain wants me here. But if anything comes up or you have any doubt, call me.

Paul gives him that beautiful smile he knows he doesn’t deserve and winks at him while taking his things.

-I would like for you to tell me to call you for something not work-related – he smiles when Will hits him with the papers he had in his hands – but one of these days, I’ll convince you.

-Go and do your work.

Paul throws him a kiss.

-Don’t miss me while I’m away.

Both smile, but again, that ominous feeling crept inside his soul, and he didn’t understand why.  
…

That night he dreams of a figure that was chasing him through memories. This time, the beast that always plagues him took him to a recollection he tries to erase every day, but it remained still engraved in his mind.

It was the last time he went to a crime scene.

It was one of the Chesapeake Ripper attacks.

When he enters the room, he feels the strong smell of Alpha even though nobody could detect it, and a strange shiver runs down his back. He doesn’t understand why, but when he looks at the body on the floor, his lips form a smile because, for a moment, he feels better. After all, somewhere hidden in his mind, this pig tainting the rugs with its disgusting blood was lower than him. The pig didn’t deserve its life; it was just a source to replenish his tastes.

He didn’t need to close his eyes to see behind the eyes of the Ripper, and that scares him. It was like he knew him like both shared something.  
That day was the first, and the last time he visited a Ripper’s crime scene.

…

Will gets to the Precinct like every day; in silence and walking fast to his desk. But something stops him in his track--the atmosphere felt thick, and everyone was in silence.

The Captain was talking to two detectives when he sees him.

-Graham, we need to talk –

Will starts looking every face in the place, and he couldn’t find Paul, couldn’t find his smell, and that feeling of dread starts to take hold of him.

-What happened to Paul? – he asks without looking at the Captain.

He feels a hand in his shoulder, and tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

-His patrol car got found in a deserted road, no fight marks, not blood, nothing out of place. Right now, we don’t know what happened, but we think he found The—

-It wasn’t The Strangler – Will keeps still and closes his eyes, remembering the last beautiful smile Paul gave him.  
– The one who did this is another killer that was trailing him for some time.  
The Captain takes his hand away from his shoulder and turns him so he can see Will.

-What do you mean, another killer?

Will keeps his eyes close, and behind his lids, he pictures a man in his mid-thirties, dress in black and full of hatred.

-I need to breathe – he passes the Captain and gets out of the Precinct, his breathing erratically and his eyes filling with unshed tears. He knew it, he knew something terrible was going to happen, but he still let Paul go.   
He walks to his car, his mind going crazy full of different scenarios, and he tries to take his cellphone out of his pocket when it falls to the ground.  
Will tries to grab it, but a smell full of death and sourness was behind him. Before he could react, a cloth of chlorine was taking his consciousness. He trashes, but the man behind him was stronger than him, and the last thing he sees is a man dress in black.

…

The smell of death lingers in the air, and he opens his eyes to find he was a chain to a pipe of some sort. He tries to squeeze his hands until a sharp pain in his wrist makes him stop. His eyes try to find a familiar shape, but the darkness was engulfing him, and he couldn’t see anything.

By sense, he knows someone else is in the room with him.

-Why don’t you show yourself? I know you are here—

A light in the room comes to life, making him close his eyes, hurting them. Slowly he opens them again to see a man sitting in a chair in front of him looking directly into his eyes.

Will saw anger, death, and darkness. A horrid smile receives him, and he clenches his teeth, knowing already this was the killer who took Paul. This thing was not a man; that part of him died a long time ago.  
\- I think you are asking yourself why I haven’t killed you – the man crosses his legs – so I’m going to explain to you why.

The man gets up, throwing the chair aside to give Will the image of Paul bound to a pole in the center of the place. His face was full of blood, and he could see cuts in his arms. Again, he felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

-I was waiting for you to wake up – the guy takes a small knife and starts playing with it in his hands – because I needed to let you see what kind of person dear Paul is. You know, at first, he came to me like a nice guy looking to have fun, but then – he walks until he gets in front of the Alpha, crouching and taking his hair to pull his head back. A groan of pain escapes the crack lips – the fucker stops our fun because he was in love with a Beta. Can you believe that? A Beta.

The smile knife was slashing superficially on the left side of Paul’s neck.

-I know I’m an Alpha, but I’m still more interesting than a stupid and average Beta – his voice took a dangerous route, and his eyes start to glow red. The small knife gets a little bit deeper, and the blonde again let’s escape a pitiful groan of pain.

-You kill because no one stays at your side, don’t you? – the guy snaps his eyes to Will, and the knife left Paul’s neck – How many people think you are a pitiful and ugly Alpha who doesn’t even have the smell of a right partner? – Will looks deeply into the red eyes and sees his reflection in them.

-I kill those who dare to abandon me – the guy starts to get dangerously close to Will - or dare to put in doubt how Alpha can I be – he kneels this time in front of the Beta and lets a blow fall, almost breaking Will’s neck. And once the Alpha started, he didn’t stop until he saw Will bleeding profusely and nearly choking on his blood.  
-Can’t you see this place, stupid Beta? Look at those two fuckers who insulted me weeks ago.

Wheezing through his nose, Will tries to look at the place the man was pointing, and behind Paul, he could see the form of two other bodies.   
That is why the smell of death was hence strong—a shrine of bodies who committed any fault to this proudful yet pitiful Alpha.   
He tries to talk, but the blows he took earlier almost made him lose his consciousness.

-That’s not the best part – again, the guy kneels in front of Paul, this time cutting the rope that was keeping him tied to the post and threw him in front of Will.

The slits of Paul’s eyes open a little, and Will could see a whirlwind of emotions, but the one stronger was guilty. This time tears escape while looking at how Paul started to move his lips slowly with too much difficulty.

-I’m…sorry..I..lo..you

-Don’t be sorry - his voice sounded like a whisper, and the tears kept flowing, marking a line in his cheeks.

Paul tries to move his hand to get close to Will, but a boot stops him, tearing a scream that fills the compact space.

-So, so beautiful – the voice of the guy sounds bored – Now that you know, let’s finish this conversation.

-Please, don’t -- Will pleaded, and the red eyes glow more.  
He takes Paul’s head and pulls back; this time, the blonde opens his eyes completely, and with his lips, he forms the words: “goodbye.” The small knife tears through the skin until it met meat and traces a straight-line side to side. The blood starts to pour in Will’s face and body, and he clenches his teeth to keep from screaming. He keeps his eyes on Paul, looking at how life was draining slowly from him.

With a thud, the body falls in front of Will.

-Please…please, kill me… --

The other man makes a face like he was thinking, and a big and horrible smile adorns his lips while letting his tongue out to trace the small knife.

\- No. I’m going to let you die here while watching how he rots slowly—

With a chuckle, he left climbing stairs and closing a door. This time the light was kept on.

With all the emotions coursing through his body and the blows he received earlier, Will start to close his eyes; feeling tired and hurt, he let himself succumb to darkness.

…

Days, maybe weeks have passed. He can’t remember where he is, and every time Will opens his eyes, the rotten ones of Paul are looking directly at him, so he closes them, suffering in silence. Hours later, the killer went down to turn off the light for him to die alone in the darkness.

He feels so guilty because he thought something terrible was going to happen, and he let Paul go that day. Why didn’t he stop him?

His thoughts of darkness and death are interrupted by the sound of a door getting open. The killer hasn’t been down the basement since he turned off the lights, keeping his promise of letting Will slowly die.

His curiosity makes him open his eyes. He couldn’t decipher shapes in the darkness, but this time the rotten smell of decomposing bodies filled with a scent he recognizes without remembering where he smelled it before. It didn’t matter because that sweet and delicious scent of expensive cologne, musky, and danger, the smell of a powerful and robust Alpha calm him down. Exhaustion retakes a hold of him, and his eyes close.

He feels a face get close to his neck and almost moans when he knows the Alpha is scenting him.

Yes, it was him. Yes, he was here. He doesn’t understand what was running through his mind, but he feels like home and protection. He feels like he found something he has been waiting for all his life.  
He hears breaking chains and feels a nose near his scenting glands again.   
A slap brings him back to life, and slowly he opens his eyes to find curious maroon, almost transforming to red eyes. His body starts feeling different, and for a moment, he feels nearly on fire.

A rich voice gets close to his ear, and a shiver full of ecstasy runs through his now burning body, and he listens carefully, falling in a trance because of the darkness the voice carry.

\- I am giving you a precious gift; I am giving you your life back. Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention, and I swear you are never going to regret it.

Will look at those eyes full of dark promises and smiles, answering with a crook voice.

\- I’ll find you… - and slowly, he feels how darkness starts engulfing him until losing consciousness for a moment.

He wakes to find himself still in the basement, but this time, he was free of the chains. He takes a little strength he has and escapes the cabin, almost running through a forest of tall trees. It was completely dark outside.   
Without knowing where he was, he keeps stumbling with shrubs until he falls. His eyes start closing, but a voice again sounds in his mind: Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention.   
He gets up and starts running again until he loses all composure.  
He doesn’t remember how many hours he walks, but an officer finds him walking in a deserted street. He couldn’t control his body, and he falls unto the arms of the police officer, feeling flames start to engulf him, pricking every nerve of his body.

-Call an ambulance fast. It’s an Omega entering in heat.

He hears the man, and he almost laughs because of the words. Omega? Him? Sure

…

He opens his eyes to feel his body hurting and hot. Memories flash so fast he couldn’t pick one. The only thing exact in his mind were the words Mate and Alpha.

He listens to hush murmurs but couldn’t understand.

A hot flash runs through his veins, and this time, he screams. His low belly hurts so much he gets in the fetal position trying to control it. His breathing gets erratically, and he starts feeling so empty that tears were running down his face.

-He needs an Alpha right now, or he won’t survive the night.

Will hears a male voice, and he almost screams- “No!”- but a sob escapes his lips when another round of pain takes over his low belly.

His heart stops beating for a second when a rotten smell gets to his nose, and the hurts stop when anger starts building inside his mind. An Alpha, near him while his body was preparing to take His Alpha, not a lowly rat. This nasty lowlife was going to spoil him, and then his real Alpha wouldn’t want him.

He was going to show them his body was for his Alpha, not for the scoundrel, weak-seed pigs.

In seconds he was soaked in blood, a sense of dark hunger taking hold of him while looking at the heart of one of the Alphas that tried to touch him. He licks his lips and closes his eyes, taking a bite of the piece of meat in his hands. He almost moans until some men throw him to the ground, and he trashes, trying to rip them apart with his claws, but a needle pushes through his skin.   
He screams, bites, kicks. No one can touch him, and no one can spoil him.  
He needed to show to his Alpha he was worth it, that Will was able to do whatever he could to be at his side.

The last though it crosses his mind is that he was ready to kill and destroy whatever he needed to for his mate. He was going to prove himself.

…

A beast was following him in a dark forest. He tries to run with all his strength, but it was getting close to him.  
In seconds, the beast throws him to the forest floor face down, and claws get a hold of the back of his neck.

He feels liquid spill in his cheeks, and he knows it his blood.   
The beast on top of his back is breathing harshly and lets out an intense growl. A nose gets near his scenting glands, and he closes his eyes, feeling his body responding to the violence.

Will doesn’t understand why but he opens his legs, and the beast accommodates behind him, ripping his pants with the freehand. Without any warning, something hard gets inside him, and a scream escapes his throat.   
The beast starts thrusting fast and hard, letting growls out, and Will knows that he was bleeding, that the creature was destroying him, but he likes it.

He likes the feeling of fullness and the feeling of possession.   
His fears disappear.

He turns his neck, getting the claws more profound in his skin. He offers the only thing he can, and with a content purr, the beast bites his scent gland while thrusting without stopping.

In a moment, he feels complete; he feels home. He finally finds the place he always was needed.  
…

Will open his eyes. He looks at his surroundings, and he finds himself in a room behind a giant clear glass, and he was wearing a white onesie. This time he was boundless, and he looks at the almost rip wrists and, in his mind, comes some images of blood and anger.

He tries to clear his psyche and studies the place; a bed, a toilet, and nothing more.

An alarm sounds, and a door opposite to him opens. His lip gets up in a snarl when he sees the older man in the white bat. Dr. Miller.

-Hi, Mr. Graham. It would help if you found yourself surprised that we decided to change you to an open space – the Doctor gets near the crystal – but I think it’s time for you to start to get a hold of yourself. Having you bound is like keeping you in a state of rage. So, how are you feeling?

-What can I say? You close me in jail because you guys cannot hold me anymore. Why don’t you kill me? – the Doctor was going to answer, but Will interrupts him – Am I your thesis, Doctor? Do you want to cure me, or just write articles about something you don’t understand? – Will smiles dangerously.

-It’s not like you think, Mr. Graham – Miller gets a little bit close to the crystal – I want to help you, but first, we need to understand what’s going on with you and your body. Right now is the first time I see you lucid in the month you had been here.

Will gets closer to the crystal too.

-I don’t know. You are the Doctor here. You should be the one explaining what’s going on with my body. But you don’t know, don’t you? – Will didn’t lose the little grimace the older man did and smiles again.

-True. But this time, a colleague who is more expert in this matter it’s going to help me.

The sound of the alarm goes again, and the door opens, showing a tall, impeccably dressed, and serious man. Will feels how his eyes start to change, and a smell of expensive cologne and powerful Alpha gets to his nose.

He loses self-control and throws himself to the glass, trying to get to the Alpha on the other side. He knows who he is, and Will knows why he is here.   
He keeps punching the crystal while the Doctor was calling for help. His hands start to bleed for how hard he was hitting, and the Alpha just smiles, showing a bit of red in his eyes.

The Omega in Will starts to mewl, still hitting the glass to get near his Alpha.   
Yes, it was His Alpha.

He feels how his body starts to get wet, preparing for his Alpha, but his Alpha turns around, getting out of the room.

Will lets out a pitiful cry, feeling tears falling down his cheeks. His Alpha didn’t want him because he didn’t show he was worth it.  
Men enter the jail and grab him, throwing him on the floor. He fights, bites, tears skin, but most of all, he cries. He cries and cries while he feels bounds in his hand and a needle in his skin.

He didn’t show it to his Alpha, and he didn’t want him.

Slowly he loses his strength and falls asleep.  
…  
Hannibal Lecter was in the office of Dr. Miller watching the monitor, looking at how His Omega was fighting all those inside his jail.

He lets out a breath he was holding and closes his eyes, trying to control the Alpha that wanted to possess, bite and mate. Will Graham was a creature who needed training, and now was not the time to lose his composure.

Dr. Miller enters the office with his eyes fill with dread.

-Sorry, Dr. Lecter. I never thought he would act this way. If I knew I would have—

-Do not worry about what happened – Hannibal interrupts the older man – This shows how broken his mind is. His Omega keeps taking over, and it is going to act like this near any compatible Alpha – he bites back a growl just with the image of an Alpha trying to get near his Omega.

-Good point, Doctor Lecter. But what should we do now? – the older man takes a seat and looks expectantly.

-Do not worry, Dr. Miller. Since tomorrow I will be here helping you with this particular case.

The man smiles and sighs tiredly.

-It’s good knowing you are going to be here.

– Sorry, Dr. Miller. It is time for me to go. I will see you tomorrow.

-Of course, of course.

Both men shake hands.

Hannibal walks through the long hallways, thinking about the next step of his plan. His mate was almost ready for him, and he could not wait for the day he would take what was His.

A malicious smile adorns his lips.

-I think today it is a good day for Pork Liver with Bacon.


	2. Your True Colors--Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will minds get back but with a price to pay. Someone new and dangerous can make Hannibal Lecter's plan difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter it's going to be parted in two because it's too long, and I'm not too happy with the second part.  
> Sorry for those who have been waiting for this. I'm sorry.   
> I hope you like it, and I won't abandon this story. Four chapters more, and we're going to be done.  
> Please, enjoy it.

-How could you have allowed this, Frederick? -

Alana had both hands-on Chilton's desk, radiating the sour smell of an angry Omega.

-Will is a human being, not a bloody lab rat for you to be experimenting on him - Alana's voice kept rising, and Frederick was stroking his temples for the next headache that was coming.

Not only did he have to deal with the fact that Hannibal Lecter was now going to be in his Hospital working directly with Will Graham, but he also now had to deal with an angry Dr. Bloom. If he did not know how to soothe her, his peace of mind would be threatened since she had many connections that could make his life miserable.

-Dr. Bloom, you must understand that that animal in prison is not a human. He is an Omega who has already murdered several people and has not been able to keep himself in control. Can you stop thinking about your feelings and use your psychologist's mind? - Chilton was now the one who raised his voice, but Alana didn't back down, still maintaining a challenging look.

-I know everything Will has done, and I am aware that he needs help but not from doctors who are only looking for their interest—

\- Not everyone can work with him, Dr. Bloom - Chilton gets up from his chair and goes to the window to look at the courtyard - Graham has already gone through several hands. None have been able to achieve any contact with him, but Dr. Miller managed to get him out of his dangerous state and bring him back.

Frederick turned his face to look Alana in the eyes, who was now behind him with her arms crossed.

\- He already answers, he is no longer a wild beast--

Alana interrupts him.

-Are you sure about that? I heard that yesterday Dr. Lecter was here, and Will lost all control again - her gaze hardened - I know you have him sedated right now and have kept him that way for a long time. Do you know how much damage that can do to his body? - Alana yelled to which Chilton replied with the same tone of voice

\- What do you want me to do? What? Left him murdering my staff? Because he's undoubtedly exceptionally good at doing that.

Alana opened her eyes and took a step back.

Frederick sighed and passed a hand through his hair at Alana's reaction and tried to calm himself down. Sometimes he tended to forget that the aggressive and robust Alana Bloom was an Omega, and even her responded to the strong voice of an Alpha.

-Alana - he approached as she walked away, turning her back to him - what do you want me to do? - This time he kept control of his voice. He had to come out victorious in this fight to be out of trouble later - I want the best for him, and that is why Dr. Hannibal Lecter has decided to join with Dr. Miller to work with Graham.

Alana sighed

-I know. - she turned to face Chilton - I trust him, and I know he will get to Will - she put the finger on her chin thoughtfully.

-But the reaction he had to Hannibal yesterday is not normal for any Omega unless -- Alana stopped and shook her head, deciding to ignore the thought that came to her mind.

-Unless what? - Frederick was interested.

-Nothing - she smiled slightly, trying to disguise the worry that gripped her at that moment. But then her gaze hardened again.

-I hope this works, Dr. Chilton, or I swear that if something else happens with Will, I will get you fired from this Hospital and the medical board - she looked him in the eye - and you know I can do it.

Alana turned her back on him and left, letting the door close abruptly after her.

-Dammit! -Chilton ran his hand over his face, stressed.

Since Graham got commissioned in his Hospital, everything has been a disaster. He has looked for other hospitals to take care of him, but no one wants to because they do not know the reason for his dangerous attacks and are afraid of him.

Chilton sighs loudly.

Before planning, he had to investigate who was the mole in his staff that was giving confidential information to Dr. Bloom. He had to maintain control, and more now that Dr. Lecter was going to be in his Hospital every day.

He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the phone.

-Lisa, can you tell Matthew to meet me at my office?

-Of course, sir.

…

Will opened his eyes to meet the white ceiling. He turned his face to the glass, and there, sitting, was Dr. Miller covering his face with his hands.

Will looked up at the ceiling again, his voice just a whisper.

-What the hell is happening to me, Dr. Miller?

The man quickly removed his hands from his face and smirked when he noticed that the Omega was awake.

-I still don't know what to say to you, Mr. Graham - he gets up from his chair to go to the glass - I'm doing my best to understand your case. Years that I have been studying the nature of Alpha and Omegas, it is the first time that I have come across a case like yours.

-Everything seems like a nightmare that I can't wake up from - Will covers his eyes with his arm - It's like something inside me controls me, and I'm just a spectator watching the things he does. And I try. I try to prevent this thing that demands blood and chaos, but I don't know what to do

Will stood up to face the Doctor on the other side of the glass as a tear slid down his cheek.

-I can't handle this anymore. Please help me.

Dr. Miller's eyes widened in surprise at the total change he was witnessing from Will. Part of his theory became real; Will Graham was not the one attacking, it was the Omega within him that was taking control. Apparently, after the accident that awakened his Omega, perhaps Graham's mind was so weak that that other part of him took full control.

-Don't worry, Mr. Graham. I will do my best to help, but I need you to help me - Miller adjusted his glasses - I need you to fight against that internal part that wants to take control because the more lucid I can maintain you, it will be easier for me to conclude. What do you think?

Will wasn't looking at the Doctor; all he saw was the reflection of his face in the glass, and, for a moment, he didn't recognize the eyes that were looking back at him. He has specific images of dreams, which he knows are not dreams.

He endured a sob that wanted to escape, wiped his eyes, and this time he fixed his gaze on the other man.

-I will do my best to maintain consciousness.

The Doctor nodded and smiled.

-Since the incident yesterday, I began a treatment to block your sense of smell; maybe that's why you look more stable today.

-Hormone blocker? - Will smiled slightly - Why didn't you think about that? Perhaps we could have avoided many uncomfortable situations - he closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids, he could see blood and torn skin; he could hear evil laughter and could feel his wet hands.

Searching, he opened his eyes quickly as the memory of blue eyes, void of life, staring at him. Paul.

The loud sound of the alarm announced someone was entering the room.

-It was my idea to put you under that treatment, Mr. Graham - Hannibal smiled slightly at him.

-Graham, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, who will be working with me on your case. His preparation has helped me see from another--

Will interrupts him and sneers.

-I know who you are - Of course, Will knew who this man was. Many times, Alana recommended him to help him with is his nightmares. A shrink.

His life couldn't get worse.

-Why is he here too?

Hannibal, with his heavy accent and almost unusual patience, coming from an Alpha, of course, spoke lightly.

-I asked to be here myself, Mr. Graham.

-No one asked you to--

Hannibal interrupts him, holding a growl in his chest, inaudible to the Beta at his side.

-I am an expert about the mental change of an Omega, and at your age, I am interested in helping you.

Hannibal's eyes flashed red momentarily, and this did not go missing on Will.

-Why would an Alpha be interested in helping an Omega? Of course, unless he had an interest behind that flawless Alpha facade - even though inside him, he felt a sense of danger from the scrutiny of those brown eyes, he ignored that warning his brain was sending him and couldn't help but challenge the Alpha.

He usually always avoided thought-provoking an Alpha. In the Precinct, he always avoided arguing with an Alpha who looked down on him for being a simple Beta. Still, he was already tired of being the garbage that everyone wanted to sweep away, and now with the new change that his psyche was suffering, he didn't care what that specific Alpha thought of him.

The other man looked annoyed by the comment because Will noticed the clench in his jaw and the hardness in his gaze.

Again, he felt that little panic but ignored it.

Will thought it was enough everything happening to him; dealing with a psychiatrist was not in his list.

If in the past he felt like a freak, now he was the whole circus.

Hannibal sighed slightly and moved closer to the glass until he was facing Will closely.

-Dr. Chilton and Dr. Miller have approved my being here; Mr. Graham, like it or not, you will have to get used to my presence.

Will didn't understand why but that look the Doctor gave him almost made him take a step back and show his neck in search of appeasing the flame of anger that the brown eyes showed for a moment.

-We'll see you later, Mr. Graham. Doctor Miller will update you on our new itinerary.

A slight smile, a nod, and Hannibal left the room the same way he entered, with all the greatness of an Alpha.

-I don't want him to attend me - were the first words that escaped Will's mouth as the door closed.

-By law, an Alpha is not supposed to work psychologically with an Omega. You know it. You cannot allow this.

-Relax, Mr. Graham. Dr. Lecter is an expert on the subject and can perhaps shed light on the darkness that is your case.

Miller broke into a sweat, stressed that the Omega would once again take a turn for the negative.

After the attack he caused the day before, in the evening, Dr. Lecter contacted him to start a hormone control treatment to see if, in this way, the Omega within Mr. Graham could remain controlled. He couldn't let him know that the blocker hormone Lecter told him to use was illegal.

In the eyes of the medical community, this was abominable, he knew, using a total hormonal block to an Omega to control their impulses was against the ethics of medicine. But Miller was desperate and was willing to do anything to get to the bottom of the puzzle that was Will Graham.

-What itinerary was he talking?

Will snapped Miller out of his thoughts, and, for a moment, he didn't know how to explain what would be happening at least for that first week to see how Dr. Lecter's plan worked.

\- For today, you will be interviewed directly by Dr. Lecter first for him to decide what kind of treatment you'll need for your men—

Miller stopped himself.

Will looked at him puzzled, waiting for an explanation Miller couldn't give him.

-Don't worry, Mr. Graham. Please just let us try.

Will sighed wearily.

-Okay.

He didn't want to be anyone's lab rat, but somehow, he had to understand what was going on.

In various memories, he could see some things that the other part of him had done, but he didn't understand why so many details appear broken.

-Perfect. I'll be back later. I need to prepare some things first.

The annoying sound of the door and Miller almost ran out of the room.

Will sat in a small space that could be called "bed" and hugged his legs, closing his eyes and searching the day in his memories of when it all began.

...

Hannibal was sitting cross-legged in front of Frederick Chilton's desk, who was sitting the same way at the other side.

-Dr. Lecter, I want you to know that you have the full support of the staff for anything you need.

Hannibal just smiled and nodded.

This attitude of the other was what always bothered Chilton. It's as if in Lecter's eyes, no one was important, and he never gave him the recognition he deserved.

-Will the treatment start today? - Chilton leaned back and grabbed a little stress ball he had next to the phone.

-I wanted to ask you, Dr. Chilton, do you have any Alpha among your orderlies?

Hannibal looked peaceful, but inside him was a whirlwind of thoughts.

At least manipulating Dr. Miller was extremely easy; keeping Frederick on the sidelines would not be a problem since he was afraid of Will, but he could not afford another Alpha being around Will right now. Although the Omega within him was under control, any Alpha with interest could envelop his mind as it was weak, and the Omega could be confused.

-Of course, we don't have any Alpha among our orderlies, Dr. Lecter. It's easier to control the mental sick with Betas – this picked Fredericks's curiosity – Why would that be a problem? – he puts his elbows on the surface of the desk and fixes his gaze on the brown eyes that looked at him with the same intensity that never went out.

-Of course, it wouldn't be a problem, Dr. Chilton. I just wanted to make sure of the safety of my patient. Remember that Will Graham is still an Omega, and if something happens to him under your care, it would be a terrible scandal - Hannibal gave a slight smile when he saw the panic in Chilton's eyes, which he tried to hide, but he was not very good at it.

Frederick leaned back in his chair, putting his jaw on the one hand, thoughtfully.

-No, I'm sure there is no Alpha, besides you and me in this Hospital.

Hannibal needed to be sure.

-Do you think that I can verify the records of the Hospital staff? - Frederick's eyes almost turned red.

-Do you distrust me that much, Dr. Lecter? - He slapped the desk - because this is still my Hospital, and you are a guest.

The Alpha in Hannibal was kept under control, although in his chest, he could feel the vibrations of a growl. But in his mind palace, this was another offense that was in the files of Frederick Chilton.

-I don't distrust you; I want to save us a problem – his voice sounded neutral.

Frederick tried to calm himself. Even if he hated Hannibal, he was right. They couldn't afford to have some Alpha sneak in the Hospital. Besides that, it is not him who oversees choosing the staff.

-I will let my secretary know where all the files are. Do you need anything else, Dr. Lecter?

Hannibal rose from the chair, extending his hand, Frederick copying the motion to grasp the offered hand.

-I don't need anything else for now. Thank you for allowing me to be here.

They shook hands.

-Excuse my previous outrage, Dr. Lecter. I understand what you mean and that you are thinking for the best f this place.

-Don't worry, Dr. Chilton. I'm sorry I can't continue to be your company, but I have to take care of the patient.

Frederick smiled slightly, to which Hannibal replied in the same way until he turned around and left the office.

He heard the secretary's phone ring when he closes the door, and when she sees him, she smiles sweetly.

-Dr. Chilton told me to direct you to our staff files room - she approached him and stroked his hand - Follow me.

When she turned her back, Hannibal sneered, showing one of his fangs. Disgusting.

Disrespectful.

He sighed heavily and followed the young woman, planning the next dish he would cook probably that afternoon.

…

Will doesn't know how long he was in his mind until the loud sound of the damn bell flooded the room. He raised his head from between his legs to see who it was. An orderly was approaching with some handcuffs and keys in his hands.

-Hi, Will Graham. I will be the one who will oversee you every time you have to move to any part of the Hospital.

The orderly approached the glass and smiled softly at him, almost like someone trying to gain the trust of some wild beast.

Will noticed this, and although it bothered him and had many things to say to him, he controlled himself. It was better if he got along with the staff; at the end of the day, they were going to be his only company besides the doctors. Speaking of doctors, he knows why the other man is here.

He gets up and approaches the glass, being able to appreciate the other's face better. In the back of Will's mind, something told him that this person was dangerous. But he no longer trusted his instincts after everything that had happened.

-What's your name? - Will smiles sideways without noticing that in the eyes of the other, that smile was fascinating.

-Matthew Brown - he grinned.

-Well, Matthew, since you know who I am, I don't think I should introduce myself. Is it time for my psychological evaluation? - Will said this under spite.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm that anger that he felt again wanted to take over. The beast inside him wanted out, but he had to fight it.

-Don't worry about it, Mr. Graham. That won't happen for long.

The other's eyes flashed red for a moment.

Will did not understand the message and decided to ignore the comment. He opened his eyes and met the other's smile again, and he certainly felt calmer.

-Ready for your first day?

Matthew asked, to which the Omega just nodded.

-I'll take good care of you, Will Graham.

The Omega didn't know this was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You got here! I'm thrilled. I hope you liked it, and I'll be seeing you next chapter! XD  
> Thank you!


	3. Your True Colors—Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will realizes that an Alpha is closer than he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you have any doubts about how this universe of Alpha, Omega, Betas works, let me know to explain it well in the other chapter. Here we begin the bet between Matthew and Hannibal, to see who gets the dangerous Omega.  
> This chapter reminds me of a lot of the first season of the series if anyone figures out why let me know in the comments XD.  
> I dedicate this chapter to MaddieContrary; thank you very much for reading the story. Knowing that you like it makes me want to continue writing it!   
> And of course, I also dedicate it to my cousin Just_Nice_Mary. I love you, beautiful!  
> All errors are mine. This is not Beta.  
> Enjoy!

Hannibal Lecter was waiting, sitting in the small room where Will would get brought.

He spent an hour checking the information files of all those who worked at the hospital, but none of them did he find information about an Alpha working there now. They were Omegas or Betas, being true what Frederick Chilton told him earlier; the only Alphas in the whole place were him and Hannibal.

But you could never be sure. Anyone could find blockers to disguise their second gender.

At least he could count on his extreme sense of smell.

He needed to be sure to keep Will _away_ from other Alphas.

The door to the small room opened, and an older man came in with Will handcuffed, seating him in the chair across from Hannibal and hooking the handcuffs at the center of the table.

-When you're done with him, knock on the door.

The grumpy gentleman left the room, locking the door behind him.

Hannibal managed to breathe in the faint smell that the Omega was still distilling under the hormone blockers, but also, he scented a kind of different suppressor in him. Maybe Dr. Miller was experimenting without letting him know, and that isn't polite from the part of the other, something he was not going to allow.

His Alpha was starting to get upset.

-How are you feeling today, Mr. Graham? - Hannibal took out a small notebook that he placed on the table and looked at the Omega, who kept his gaze fixed on his hands, refusing to make eye contact with him.

This gesture irritated more the Alpha inside Hannibal that was already upset, but as always, he managed to control himself, knowing already this was going to be a difficult encounter.

-You are the psychiatrist; you should already know how I feel - this time Will looks him in the eyes - or is it so tricky to psychoanalyze my situation, Dr. Lecter?

God. Will hated psychiatrists. So many times, he had to be under treatment because of the Captain because, for him, Will "was a Beta that it would not be possible to endure all the negative things that he had to live under his investigations."

The only one who ever believed in him in the Precinct was Paul, and now he was dead because of him. He would always carry that as he could have stopped him that day; his gut screamed at him that something was going to happen, but Will ignores it because Paul was a strong Alpha; he could protect himself.

He felt a hint of anger wallow inside of him. Again the beast wanted out; he needed to stop thinking.

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes.

Hannibal smiled, noting the change of behavior in the other as he scribbles something down in the little notebook.

-I see they let you in with a pen, aren't you afraid I'll take it away and try to hurt you? – he chuckled, opening his eyes, challenging the other.

Something dark began to run through his veins, not wanting to halt to release all the possible poison against this man. He was already exhausted, he had already murdered, they were already experimenting on him, what was the worst that could happen?

Also, while Matthew brought him, he let him know some of the plans they had for him, such as the analysis that this doctor was doing to decide what new drugs he was going to introduce in him.

He had undoubtedly accepted the help that Dr. Miller was offering him. Still, it was one thing to investigate the reasons why his new personality (that's what he decided to call it, he did not want to accept his new secondary gender) and another was that this psychiatrist; who was supposedly an expert in the Omegas mindset, to take decisions of which drugs to use on him.

It was disrespectful that kind of experiment, and as Matthew told him, it was better to start to look for what had happened so that he could find memories and continue looking for clues that perhaps were locked in his mind.

To know the things he had done, he needed to at least see some of what had happened. The orderly mentioned he could get him a video, but he had to give him one day, which Will was willing to give—whatever Matthew wanted.

Just a few minutes with Matthew, and Will was sure the only one he could trust now was him. Even he was surprised when he realized this before reaching the small room, where Matthew handed him over to a grouchy man.

-The boss call and I must go, but as soon as this doctor finishes with you, I'll come to pick you up, is that okay?

Will smiled without realizing he was doing it and nodded, earning a big smile from the other.

The voice of the psychiatrist brought him back from his mind.

-My mission here is not to argue with you, Mr. Graham. I search--

-the best for me - Will interrupts him.

-I have only been conscious for one day, and I am already tired of hearing the same words. Explain to me, in what way can you find the best for me? - both glances crossed, one almost turning red while the other remained challenging.

-It seems you can't control your Alpha, doctor. You have only been here minutes with me and look at your eyes. So, I go back and ask you in what way do you think you can help me? - Will got up from the chair as far as he was allowed without taking his gaze from those eyes that were beginning to look at him more seriously.

-I can be worse than this, Dr. Lecter. If it gets you upset so quickly, you should drop my case and let the _real_ professionals work on my situation.

Will sat down, this time pleased by the stern face and the hand squeezing the pen almost to the point of breaking it.

The Omega gave it to the doctor; usually, any Alpha would have already beaten him up, maybe killed for speaking to him that way. But apparently, this one had better control.

Interesting.

Hannibal smiled slightly, still trying to maintain control. Will was disrespectful, and as he thought it was going to be challenging to shape this mind to his standards. He knew the other was trying to provoke him, and his Alpha already mad; every minute inside the room, there was becoming more complicated to control it.

-Have I passed your test, or will we be on this all afternoon? - Hannibal asked, passive, trying his best to maintain control.

Although in a way, he admired Will Graham's sassiness, his Alpha did not accept it; there must have mutual respect, and for what he foresaw, earning the respect of the Omega was going to be a challenge.

Hannibal already knew thanks to Will Graham's record as a Homicide Detective, said he had a problematic character, unique because of how he could resolve homicide cases but always tried to be hidden, always seeking to stay away from others.

When Hannibal went to the Precinct to interview Will's co-workers, everyone talked about him, including the Alpha, who used to protect him, always at his side, which neither of the others understood since Will was a simple Beta.

Hannibal found out about this; he almost lost control. He was sure that this Alpha, already dead at the hands of a serial killer, could perhaps felt the Omega inside Will.

That's why he didn't want any Alpha near Will in this state.

Again he squeezed the pen slightly in his hands.

The Omega was noticing the change in the other man, and although he wanted to continue arguing with him, something told him to stop.

-By the law, an Alpha is not supposed to be attending me; much less a psychiatrist – Will said in a whisper, not wanting this Alpha around him.

Indeed, upon entering the room, he was upset, but now he was feeling suffocated. Hannibal Lecter's presence was too heavy, and even though there were the hormone blockers inside him, he felt how that other part wanted to come out and react to the Alpha in front of him.

His eyes got more prominent when a piece of memory returned from the day before, and quickly changed his gaze when he noticed with the interest that the other looked at him.

-Anything you have in mind that you want to share, Mr. Graham?

Brown eyes again looked deeply at him, almost as if they were searching for something inside him.

What did this man want? Get inside his mind? Earn his trust?

Somewhere, inside him, he felt like he knew this person but couldn't remember. He only had that piece of memory, but it could be his mind tricking him. Maybe if he didn't have the hormone blocker, his nose would help him identify him. Perhaps the doctor was also using a suppressor to hide his scent; after all, Will realized he was an Alpha from the flash of red earlier he saw in the cell.

Will found the interest he could see in the other's eyes strange, and he began to sweat, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He was starting to feel desperate, and his mind kept repeating that there was no reason to feel that way, but he couldn't trust his psyche. Many things have happened, and he felt lost in a pool of memories that he couldn't grasp. 

This Alpha couldn't help him; no one can.

In a moment of desperation, he couldn't help but release the stress he was feeling, and he unloaded, yelling at the man in front of him

-I do not want to be here! Can't you understand that? - Will slapped the table, and this time, the Alpha could not contain the growl that escaped, eyes red and showing its fangs.

Hannibal began to breathe erratically and clenched his fists, fingernails ripping the inside of his palms. He had already reached the point of no return.

As much as he was trying to control himself, this man had the power to get him out of control quickly. Yes, this man was his other part, the part that he wasn't: erratic, out of control, sassy, unethical.

Yes, this was his Omega, but the Alpha couldn't take any more insults.

Hannibal knew Will belonged to him, but the Alpha, unable to scent him for the blocker, saw him as a rude person who deserved to be lifeless and in his kitchen. Dark thoughts came to mind; if he couldn't have him, he could have it another way, the Alpha whisper to him. But he still didn't want to get to that, not yet.

The Omega began to breathe deeply, feeling fear while getting lost inside the red sea that was the eyes of the other—in comparison, working as a Homicide Detective, he had seen many crazy Alphas but none like this.

He has been on the minds of many serial killers, Alphas, who killed for pleasure, Betas who abused others for wanting to feel terrific, but none was like this one in front of him.

No.

This man was in another category that he could not name.

A strange sound stayed in his throat since he couldn't open his mouth. He was feeling that something weird was happening with his eyes; he thought that his vision was changing, and Will wanted to hide, to show his neck without some logical reason running through his mind as to why he wanted to do that.

The Alpha, on the other hand, closed his eyes, managing to control himself, and sighed, getting a better grip on the beast. When he opened his eyes, he could appreciate the golden circle in the other's eyes, big and full of fear. He was breathing erratic and frightened, his Omega was reacting to his angry Alpha, trying to appease him, but Will Graham yet didn't understand this, so he didn't know how to respond.

The beast still felt irritated but calmer. He had to let Dr. Miller know to increase the dose of the blocker on Will because the Omega was showing up. Although it was customary to react like that to his Alpha, it was best to keep it under control until he was entirely sure that there were none other Alphas near Will.

-Excuse my lack of control, Mr. Graham. I understand your concern, and although the law says that no Alpha, been also a psychiatrist can't treat an Omega, the law does not apply to you as your mental status is not in good health.

Hannibal sighed again, this time louder, and decided to gather his things on the table and finish the section that had been a disaster.

-I think that's enough for today. I hope your attitude improves tomorrow - Hannibal stood up and paused next to the Omega - or it will be worse for you. Think about it.

Hannibal knocked on the door, and the orderly opened it.

Will let out a sigh he didn't know was holding.

He knew Lecter just threatened him, and he was right; the Alpha could make his life impossible inside that place if he wanted.

He did not understand why, but inside him, he felt something tearing his innards; it is as if something wanted to escape from him after this horrible encounter with the psychiatrist. He had many mixed feelings reflecting throughout his body. He no longer knew if it was him or his other part that felt this way, but of something he was sure, Hannibal was a powerful and dangerous Alpha; even his Omega felt worried as if he were disrespecting who should not.

Will still had no control of his breathing, and the hairs on the back of his neck kept raised even though Hannibal was not in the room.

He closes his eyes, trying to calm the tremors going through his body.

How could he bear to live this? If he had to see Hannibal Lecter every day, he was afraid this was going to happen all the time. He had to do something, and he needed someone's help to change this.

Will didn't felt it, but several minutes passed while trying to control himself, and without noticing, Matthew was walking in and unlocking the handcuffs from the table.

-Hey, are you okay? - the orderly asked with a worried, soothing voice and stroking his cheek. Will finally opened his eyes, feeling calmer now that someone he trusted was there. He wrapped himself in eyes that looked at him worriedly and, again, something changed in him, but this time it was more straightforward, a feeling more simple without any fear.

Will inhaled, feeling how he could breathe easier. Soon the tremors in his body were calming down, and something in the other managed to peaceful him almost instantly.

-Yes. Just a few differences between the doctor and me.

Will tried to smile, not realizing he was resting his cheek on the hand that was still caressing him, and he closed his eyes, feeling a low vibration in his chest.

Tranquility, peace, stability were the feelings that Matthew was making him sense, and he wanted to wrap himself in them, to submerge himself with what the other was offering him.

-Don't worry about it, Will. I will take care of you.

Matthew's voice was soft, delicate, almost like the gentle wind that surrounds you in the river. Will mewl slightly, stroking his cheek in the hand that still held his face.

He needed to feel the reassurance.

Brown smile slightly, feeling himself getting lost with the purr that the Omega was gifting him and almost answer the mewl with a low growl, but he controls himself in time.

He was so proud of this Omega that he was willing to do whatever it took to have him, but first, Matthew had to wrap him up so that Will couldn't escape from him when he decided to take him for himself.

-Hey, let's take you to your cell so you can rest - He spoke softly again, almost in a whisper. And Will nodded.

When he opened his eyes, a golden circle adorned his pupils, and Matthew was almost on the point of not being able to control himself. Will Graham was not only a dangerous and bloodthirsty Omega, but he was also a magnificent creature. 

If he was interested in the beginning, now he was a prisoner of this gorgeous person.

He grabbed his elbow to lift him out of the chair and left the room, Will resting his head on his shoulder.

-I'm sorry, Matthew, but I'm not feeling very well -

Will still did not understand why being close to the other made him felt calm, and the dire situation that occurred with the Alpha almost seemed like a nightmare that Matthew had helped him wake up.

-You don't have to apologize - He put an arm around his waist and brought his nose behind his ear to scent him, but the smell was too faint, and all because of the damn hormone blocker they were injecting him.

The other orderlies gave him a weird look, but he didn't care; Matthew was ready to murder anyone who dared to say something.

Will kept leaning on Matthew until he reached his cell, and he went in until he left the Omega lying on the small bed, breaking protocol. He didn't care; he controlled all the cameras and spy lines that Dr. Chilton had sent him to install.

-Rest - he whispered in Omega's ear, accommodating some wild curls behind the ear.

Will closed his eyes, falling asleep instinctively.

Matthew sighed to soothe himself and left the cell, prepared to search for the video he had hidden about the wild Omega that captivated him from the first day he saw him.

He was one of those present when the Omega lashes out the first time he was brought to this place, attacking all those who approached him. He looked perfect full of blood with his bright yellow eyes like two gold coins, filled with fire and thirst for blood.

The natural smell of the Omega mixed with the copper of the blood was an addictive one that almost made him try to fight him to get it under control and win him. Still, the suppressants kept him in restriction, and he just was another spectator of the magnificent creature that was tearing anyone who dares to get close to him apart.

The senseless laughter was music to Matthew's ears, and at that moment, he decided to have him one way or another.

Brown started doing it, getting closer to the Omega whenever this one used to lose control and he used to cut his finger, running the blood over the full lips of the beast thirsty for blood, and the Omega, though aggressive, was getting used to his presence and the taste of his blood.

Graham always looked at him with big, golden eyes and smirked dangerously at him, but he was a familiar face, so the Omega just licked his lips and always closed his eyes to sleep.

Those days for Matthew were the luckiest in his life. He would sit next to Will and heal his wrists almost shattered from all the fighting the Omega did.

Everything change since Hannibal Lecter decided to get near Graham.

He knew that the Alpha came with the same intentions that Matthew already had, but what Lecter did not count on is that he knew absolutely everything that happened in the hospital. If he thought he was going to win over Will, he was wrong.

The Omega knew him but had never witnessed his Alpha, and this Omega would choose the more powerful of the two.

He was sure he was going to be victorious.

…

Hannibal was in his office, sitting in his desk chair, still trying to calm the Alpha inside him who only asked for: _Blood, Knot, Bite, Mate_.

He certainly expected to lose some control around Will, but not in that way.

Will Graham was everything he expected, but perhaps it would not be so easy to control himself around him. The earlier encounter as it was proof enough for him that the Omega still recognized him under the influence of the blockers.

He closed his eyes, reliving the memory of the scared Omega seeking to appease him.

Hannibal never felt the need to explore his sexuality with other people; he was not interested in Omegas, not even Betas. The only time he had a sexual encounter was when he presented as Alpha and went under rut, his Aunt bringing him an Omega to pacify him.

After that, he began to control his ruts, preferring to lock himself up each time they arrived, but as the years passed, they came to him less. But now he felt almost desperate. He thought about breaking everything around him because of the desire he felt, and everything was for Will Graham.

He required his Omega; he wanted his Omega. Hannibal desired to hunt and kill alongside his Omega, but he also had to teach him manners and help him find control and prevent Will from treating his Omega as a second personality.

His chest rumbled as his Alpha needed violence and blood to pacify his need of _Bite, Mate, Knot_.

When he opened his eyes, they got lost under a bloody river of red.

Already he gave Dr. Miller the new specifications for how much hormonal control to inject Will and the new medication to keep him calm and docile while Hannibal could work on with his mind.

He had to lead Will to find his Omega and join it so that the two could become one.

The phone rang, and he answered it when he saw Alana Bloom's name on the ID Caller.

-Good afternoon, Dr. Lecter - he heard the sweet voice from the other end of the phone.

-Alana, you can call me by my name – he tried to breathe in and be calm.

-Hannibal - she laughed - I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know how it went today with Will -

Hannibal almost sneered upon hearing Will's name from other lips.

-I'm worried about what Dr. Chilton can do with him – she sounded concerned, but Hannibal didn't care. All he had in his mind was the interest she was showing for his mate.

-Alana, don't worry. I have it all under control. If something happens, I'll let you know.

Hannibal was digging his claws into the desk, trying to calm the rage he was feeling. Knowing that there were so many people interested in Will upset him.

-Excuse me, but I must hang up. I have a patient at this time - he lied, knowing that he was going to break the phone with how hard he was squeezing it.

-I'm sorry, Hannibal. Thanks for taking care of Will. I can be calm because I know he is in good hands. Bye

-Goodbye - Hannibal pressed the button so hard that he ended up sinking it and angrily, he squeezed the phone until it became destroyed in his hand.

He had to go hunting; he had to control the beast before it controlled him.

He exhaled through his nose and got up from the chair while grabbing the cell phone. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket that Chilton's secretary gave him and dialed the number written in small letters.

-Good afternoon, Lisa. Where did you mention that we could meet?

Hannibal's eyes flashed.

…

-Will, why have you never wanted to go out with me?

Paul and Will were parked waiting for a witness to arrive at the house.

The Beta stopped reading the file he was holding on this witness to the murder two days ago.

He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he and Paul had almost weekly. Will understood; he understood Paul's disappointment since he thought that Will did not accept him for something that he might be doing wrong when it was the opposite.

Paul was a perfect Alpha, but Will was a simple Beta. He didn't want to spoil the Alpha's chance to find someone better. And another thing was that Paul respected him as an equal; he was his friend.

-You should find yourself an Omega - Will focused his gaze on his blue eyes when he opens his - you are a handsome, respectful, protective, and successful Alpha. You could have a--

-I don't want anyone, and you know it.

Paul looked straight ahead, one hand clenching the maneuver of the car.

-I know you think you don't deserve anyone to get close to you, that you are not enough for someone to notice you - the blue eyes sank into his again - but you know that I have always been watching you, and I will always be until the day I die.

The Alpha brushed one of his hands.

-It would be best if you gave me a chance. I swear I would make you the happiest man in this world – he grins - I can lower the moon for you if that is what you want -

The comment drew a laugh from Will, stroking the other's hand back. He looked into the other's eyes again, feeling lost in the blue that reminded him of the ocean he had not visited for a long time.

-Stop saying those things - although he said it seriously, inside him, he felt a complacent tingle and closed his eyes to enjoy that feeling. Positive emotions did not come all the time, which made him feel good, since each time he entered the mind of a murderer, each time he lost the ability to feel good things.

Alana and Paul were the only ones who kept him grasping that positive part that remained in him.

A scream made him open them, and he did not meet the sweet blue eyes full of life that always kept directed at him.

Only two empty eyeballs were staring at him, distilling guilt towards him, letting him know that he was the culprit of Paul's death.

Will tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth as he found himself tied to a metal pipe and watched a piece of metal slide Paul's neck again also, bathing him in blood. He was reliving a nightmare hidden and submerged in the sea of images he still couldn't grasp.

_"Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention."_

Those words, he remembered those words. Was it Paul the one who said them? Who was the one who whispered to him that night?

He _needed_ him.

He _wanted_ him.

…

Will woke up, suffocated; he couldn't breathe and started trashing in the bed while someone was holding him down.

-Mr. Graham, please, breath – he recognized Dr. Miller's voice, and the sound of it felt like a stab, annoying and irritating.

The sensations were too intense, and he couldn't stand the hands that were touching him. He needed air, he needed to open his eyes to get out of that nightmare, but they were already open; why could he see Paul watching him from the foot of the bed?

He kept trashing, trying to get the hands out of his body, and no matter how hard he tried to scream, he couldn't. He felt his physique change, and the image of Paul at the foot of the bed began to take the form of a dark beast with red eyes and a smirked showing its fangs:

_"Show me you are worthy of this life as the worth of my attention."_

He _needed_ him.

He _wanted_ him.

He had to _earn_ him.

-Quick, give him another shot before he's entirely out of control! - Miller yelled, holding with an orderly Graham down, who wasn't responding positively to the surge in hormone blocker Dr. Lecter told him to give him.

Will's eyes were turning gold, and the Omega, though thinner than when he arrived, still had impressive strength that no Beta could match.

-But we can't inject him anymore, doctor. The medicine can kill him! - one of the nurses yelled back at him, and everything was getting out of control.

The nurse was right, but he couldn't allow Will to get out of control again after getting so far ahead. He had only been under control for two days; what made him lose it?

-Tie him up before he begins to attack! - this time, two more men came in to start putting the bounds around Will's wrists and legs, who was breathing now but in short inhalations.

They tied him up in time as the claws started to come out, and the golden eyes began to shine, but they were fixed at the end of the bed as if he saw something that was only in his mind.

They all get away from the bed, already knowing the protocol they had to follow with the Omega every time it lost control. The only thing Miller could do for now observed until the Omega got tired, and they could inject him a tranquilizer.

A cackle started to fulfill the room.

When Miller looked at Will, fangs were showing, and the Omega bit his lip, licking the red liquid that was running down his chin and was trying to bring one of his hands to his mouth so he could touch the red fluid, but it stopped midway; the shine in the eyes getting cloudy.

-No! - a deep voice came out of the Omega's mouth, and Miller realized what was happening; somehow, Will Graham was fighting for self-control.

Yes.

Finally, he was making progress, and this steals a smile from his lips.

Dr. Lecter was right; increasing the medication was going to help Graham.

-Please stop! – Will screamed and began to fight the bounds at his wrists and felt pain as he cut himself. He could see in his mind golden eyes that wanted to end up taking hold of him, and he felt weak, he tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He did not want to get lost behind the mind of that beast that hid valuable recollections from him.

He needed to fight because he couldn't allow that other part of him to take possession whenever it wanted. Inside him, he comprehended how the creature took his place; It kept him locked in sleep.

Will was getting desperate; the rage was taking hold of his chest and was running through all his body.

An inhuman scream escaped his throat.

Matthew was walking down the infirmary corridor as he did not find through the cameras the Omega in his cell. It wasn't time for the meds as he had checked Dr. Miller's logbook.

What the hell was going on?

He heard a scream that alerted his Alpha, and there was ruckus coming from the room they had plainly for Will. He ran to it and entered, and felt a possessing fury when he saw how they had the Omega bound again, the poor thing rubbing against the bounds, cutting the wounds that he had healed before.

When the Omega felt him, the golden eyes rested on him, a silent plea that he already knew from all the times he saw it. He already recognized it, but in that look, there was also Will asking for help.

Upset, he grabbed Dr. Miller by the neck with one hand and threw him against the wall, sliding him up until the man couldn't touch the floor.

-What did you do to him? - his voice sounded like a low growl, but he still knew he was under control because if his Alpha weren't, he already would have ripped the damn older man's throat out with his bare hands.

The others stayed in their positions without moving; none had ever seen him this angry. Matthew always kept hidden, going unnoticed by others because he didn't want to draw attention, but this time, he could no longer maintain his composure.

They were torturing his Omega, and he was not going to allow it.

-Brown - Miller tried to speak, not able to breathe in but the hand in his neck just close more - let me go.

-What are you doing to Will? -

Matthew whispered in the older man's ear and turned his face enough so that Miller could see his eyes, and the Beta was startled to realize that this man was an Alpha.

-The new treatment - the doctor was holding the hand, trying to suck air in, his eyes almost going white- Graham is fighting the Omega -

Miller managed to say when he was released, falling seated on the ground, gulping oxygen desperate.

-Everybody out!

Matthew screamed, and the others looked up at the doctor, who nodded so they would get out if the Alpha became out of control.

Miller slowly got up from the ground, witnessing how Matthew slowly approached the place where the Omega was damaging himself with the bounds trying to escape, and with a soft voice, Brown spoke to him:

-Hey, Will, can you hear me?

He reached out his hand to put it on the creature's forehead, it felt hot, but it wasn't that he was going into heat. What they injected into him was hurting his body, and Matthew exhales through his nose, making a list in his mind of all the people he was going to kill, starting with Dr. Miller.

-Breathe deeply – the Omega kept moving to free itself, breathing irregularly, a finger moved from the forehead to the cheek, and the Omega tried to bite it, but Brown did not move, waiting for the attack that did not come because Will recognized him. 

-Matthew? -

Will's voice was still deep, but the desperate breathing was calming, and the opaque golden eyes fixed on the other's who were looking at him with dominance but with softness at the same time.

-Yes. Breathe. Imitate me - Brown began to breathe in and out slowly, and the other began to imitate him, but suddenly the golden eyes shone again, and the beast began to trash on the bed.

\- Don't you dare touch me, or I'll kill you! – the beast again came out, confronting him, bringing his face closer to the Alpha, hostility, and fury marking his face features.

Matthew growls low but not because he was mad; he loved the want of violence he could see on those eyes. He smiled and bit his finger until it started to bleed and dropped a few drops into the Omega's mouth, sliding his finger on the lips, and Miller could not believe what he was witnessing; the Omega began to calm down as he licked the finger still bleeding in his mouth.

The Alpha lowered until it reached the other's ear.

-Will, do you hear me? -

Will nodded a little, and when he looked at Matthew, he wrapped himself in the soft marron that was staring back at him.

Brown smiled slightly at him and moved his finger away from the Omega's lips, watching the golden color fade to give way to Will's natural eye color. He stroked the wild curls sweaty from the commotion he'd made earlier.

-Can you breathe better?

Will nodded again and smiled softly, closing his eyes and bringing his face closer to the hand that was caressing his hair. He tried to scent him, but he couldn't because of the medicines that he was aware they were putting on him, but Will didn't need to smell Matthew to know that he could be calm under the caresses of the orderly.

-Thank you, Matthew – he whispered and felt tired, but he didn't want to descent into sleep. He didn't wish to have more nightmares, and, while he was resting, he didn't want to allow his other part to take control.

-Try to rest and enjoy your true colors, darling - Brown began to remove the bounds one by one and kissed each of the injured areas full of blood. The Omega shook his head, letting the other know that he did not want to sleep but stayed still, enjoying the touch of the other's lips on his wounds.

Without noticing, he fell asleep.

Miller couldn't believe his eyes.

The doctor couldn't understand the unexpected change in the Omega.

Was it since the medication or of the Alpha that was treating him?

But he had never witnessed such a sudden change in the Omega. If Brown was an Alpha and figured out how to control Will Graham, why did he never say anything?

Then he remembered when he started working on the Omega.

One day he went down to check on the sedated Omega, but when he went to enter the room, Brown was there, and when he noticed his presence, he got up without saying anything and left the room.

It was weird behavior, but hospital orderlies were all bizarre; it was a psychiatric center for assassins, anyone working there would end badly mentally.

He approached Will Graham, noticing that he had a few drops of blood on his lips, but since the Omega had suffered one of his attacks that day, Miller thought that maybe he had bitten himself.

But no, now he understood what Matthew was doing since that time and why Graham was responding to him. The hormone blocker kept the Omega passive, and it recognized the Alpha not by smell but by the taste of blood. That's why Brown managed to reassure him as soon as he gave him his blood.

What was happening was a behavior that Miller had never witnessed in his life. So many years, he studies Alphas and Omegas, he never thought that an Alpha could win over an Omega by confusing him with the taste of his blood.

But Will Graham wasn't just any Omega; this was a vicious killer ready to kill at any moment, which made sense. Giving him the blood appeased him, in the same way when the Omega bit himself to taste its blood.

How did Brown discover this?

He took out his cell phone to give Dr. Lecter a call, as this was a fundamental discovery for the experiment they were conducting. He dialed the number, but when he went to put the auricular in his ear, Matthew was in front of him in seconds, grabbing his hand, digging a claw into his wrist, and with the other hand, he covered his mouth to silence the scream that Miller let out.

-Whom are you calling, doctor? –

He moved the claw buried in the wrist until Miller dropped the phone.

-I think you and I should have a conversation. All this you have seen is something that I would like to keep between us – he buried the claw further, enjoying the pain reflected in the other

Another scream tried to escape, but Miller just nodded, ready to do as the Alpha dictated. He could see the red mark in Matthew Brown's eyes that gave him away, but there was something else that scared him.

This person was dangerous; that's why his Alpha was so interested in the Omega. He felt that they were for each other.

But if Miller was right with his first theory, it means Will Graham imprinted with the Chesapeake Ripper, and if the other Alpha knew of the Omega, this was going to be a violent war in which he did not want to find himself.

-You see, Will Graham got made for me, and I've been working a lot with him so that now, knowing another Alpha will come and try to take him from me, it's offensive – Matthew released his wrist and stroked his cheek with his claw full of blood - I think you understand whom I mean.

Miller began to nod his head.

-We are going to lock the door so that no one interrupts our conversation. Come with me, doctor. I promise not to hurt you – the Alpha smiled.

Matthew looked at the bed where the Omega was in a fetal position sleeping, and he undoubtedly looked so adorable that he was willing to murder everyone in the hospital if they dared to take him away from him.

The Alpha, wrapped in his thoughts about Dr. Miller, being a danger to his plans, did not realize that the cell phone was still on in the floor, and someone was listening from the other end of the line.

A loud growl got heard, and then the line got cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got here! If you want me to add something, you can let me know in the comments!   
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Accepting my reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts accepting his true form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter. The story has taken its road. Let's see how this goes.

Hannibal Lecter listened to Niccolò Paganini - Le Streghe, while preparing the inner thigh he cut from the promiscuous Lisa, Dr. Chilton's ex-secretary. It was not difficult to get the Beta to go to the lonely place he chose since she was married and needed a location that no one could see them, same as him.

She became one of the most accessible hunts he had done in a long time.

The Alpha was disappointed, but he had to make do with what he had undertaken for the moment. He could not afford to get caught for foolishness after his Alpha lost control that afternoon.

He hoped Dr. Miller had taken it upon himself to raise Will's dose as Hannibal dictated him. He had a feeling someone was sniffing around, and that was something that made him uneasy. He was never wrong when it came to instincts, but these days he was not the one who typically had dominance because of his Alpha and could easily toss reason to the ground just thinking about Will.

When Hannibal was interviewing Will, in addition to the mild natural smell of the Omega, he could smell another suppressor and thought that maybe it was Dr. Miller doing experiments on his back. But when he asked him in the afternoon, he told him that no, he was following the treatment Hannibal had imposed.

Which told him that someone was hiding his second gender, and it could not be an Omega, since neither of them worked close to Will because of the aggressive nature of this one.

Wrapped in his head, putting himself in the position of what would do some Alpha interested in Will; he cut off part of his finger and looked at the blood, reliving the image of Lisa almost shattered because of him losing domination of his Alpha.

He left her grotesque and unrecognizable, untasteful from his part, but every day, he was getting more rabid. 

He went to keep preparing the meat, but he started to get irritated and threw the knife across the counter, still creating different scenarios in his head of some other trying to get close to Will.

He went to the sink to remove the blood off his finger under the water, and for a moment, he remembered the file of an orderly that seemed questionable to him, but the information did not seem made up or unusual. Still, the face of the man that accompanies that file had the dark eyes of someone he should distinguish because a killer knows another.

Could it be that by being anxious about keeping an eye under Will, he missed important information about some Alpha working on the hospital?

Realizing this, he hit the counter with both fists, and his breathing started to come out of his control. If this were true, everything he had planned up to now would be useless, and the time he wasted being able to have his Omega close by, he had lost it, being sure he had everything under his dominion.

Since he found Will that night, he could control himself in the length of time they were apart while always keeping an eye on the news about him.

Once, he almost lost it and was about to approach him after having a conversation with Dr. Bloom, who told him that she had previously recommended to Will that he come to him to help him with his nightmares. He managed the urge, but he was upset with Dr. Bloom because if she had insisted on Will, maybe all Hannibal's dilemma would be solved, and he would already have his Omega.

When he finally decided to introduce himself, the Omega's attitude towards him the second time they met allowed him to know that the creature realized who he was. Although it was only a one-time meeting and Will presented after that, the beast recognized him even though a month had already passed.

But he could not keep a beast like Will as his mate; he needed to shape Will's mind and help him control all that rage he kept inside because the Omega, being locked up inside Will for so long, was a dangerous and gory fiend.

Hannibal needed Will Graham to become his Omega but under his control.

Having a partner to share the hunting moments could not be a wild creature; this was why he still allowed Will to be in that hospital, to give himself a chance to help him, in his way, of course.

He hit the counter again, and his fangs started to come out; his Alpha not at all happy with this new information his mind was constructing. If it were true what he was imaging, this could spoil his plans, and although that bothered him, the furious matter was that he had let his guard down.

The cell phone he had for work started ringing, getting him out of his mind for a moment; he walked to the table where it was, and without looking at the name, he answered.

-Good eveni--

A muffled scream and the fall of something stopped him; he took the cell phone away from his ear to see who it was and saw Dr. Miller's name. He remained silent, his breathing increasing because, behind his senses, he was already seeing what was happening.

**_-Whom are you calling, doctor?_ **

He grabbed the edge of one of the chairs and began to squeeze it as he clenched his teeth to keep from letting out a snarl.

One Alpha recognizes another, and that voice was of an Alpha who dared to be close to His Omega.

His analysis was right; there was someone close to Will, but in his desperate attempt to get to the Omega, he did not see.

He kept silent, listening to the muffles words that he could hear thanks to his amplified senses.

**_-I think you and I should have a conversation. All this you have seen is something that I would like to keep between us –_ **

The edge of the chair began to crack, and blood trickled down his jaw from how hard he was biting to keep quiet.

What had happened? What had this parasite done with his Omega?

 **- _You see, Will Graham got made for me, and I've been working a lot with him so that now, knowing another Alpha will come and try to take him from me, it's offensive_** – there was a pause - **_I think you understand whom I mean._**

The edge of the chair broke, and he grabbed it by the corner, throwing it against the wall and tearing it to pieces. This time he held the table by the side and started to bury his claws.

His vision began to darken as in his mind; all he saw was the Alpha that he would destroy with his hands. The image of the orderly, engraved behind his eyes, Hannibal was going to find him no matter what.

**_-We are going to lock the door so that no one interrupts our conversation. Come with me, doctor. I promise not to hurt you –_ **

At last, he let out the growl he had been holding and yanked the table, flipping it over. He threw the cell phone against the wall, losing the influence he had on his Alpha.

All he saw was blood. 

He needed to get to the hospital; he needed to tear the neck with his fangs of that scoundrel that dared to plan with his Omega. He needed to--

But he pauses.

The still rational part he had left prevented him from leaving the house. He could not show his real side because Dr. Miller dared to mention to others that Will Graham maybe presented Omega as he imprinted with the Chesapeake Ripper--making such an abrupt move now could spoil everything.

He kicked the table and started throwing everything he could put his hands on.

Hannibal growls, feeling his blood slide down his hands and his jaw.

Destroying everything in its path was not enough.

He needed to tear, bite, and make someone bleed.

He needed to kill; he needed to eradicate that other Alpha who had dared to approach His Omega but, again, his rational part halted him.

Hannibal was required to think about his next move; he could not let himself got carried away by the rage that had taken hold of him.

He tried to calm his uneven breathing, looking for that logical part to remain involved, for the Alpha not to control him because if not, everything would be lost.

After waiting so long for his Omega, he was not willing to lose him for a foolish thing he did.

Hannibal Lecter felt the vibration of his Alpha's wrath in his chest, and he still saw crimson, but he had to plan his next move.

If that Alpha was there, it means that he knows everything he started to do with Will.

He had to be cautious.

…

-Will Graham, wake up! -

Will listened to a stern voice, quickly opening his eyes and realizing that he was in the cell.

He yawned, stretching, feeling well-rested after so long.

When he looked up at the glass, on the other side was Dr. Frederick Chilton with two armed guards, one on each side of him.

Will got up and walked over to the glass and couldn't help but smile because Chilton, even though he was an Alpha, clearly showed his fear of him.

You couldn't enjoy an Alpha behaving like this towards an Omega all the time.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to push away the nightmare he thought was having but couldn't know, of course, if it were a nightmare at all.

But momentarily, his mind went clear, and usually, that would have worried him, but he ignored it because it felt good, and it had been a long time since he has felt that way.

-How can I help you, Dr. Chilton? - Will remained serious without taking his gaze from Frederick's eyes, who couldn't stand it and ended up shifting his stare to the wall, walking to one side of the room.

-Something happened last night in the infirmary room that we have for you, and I wanted to know if you remember something - this time, he looked him in the eye – After all, you are the only one who can give us information since others cannot.

Will turned his head to the side, frowning, trying to remember something but nothing came to mind, which was odd because it was still blank.

-What happened? - He asked seriously and tried to get closer to the glass, but the armed guards raised their rifles; this action making him smile and giving him a sense of pleasure that he knew at some point he had felt but did not remember when.

-Also, why the arm guards if I'm behind this glass bullet-proof? Aren't you exaggerating? – Will kind of chuckle and knocks on the glass smiling slightly when Chilton's face pale faintly.

\- Shut up and answer my question. What the hell happened last night?

Will feels a rumble in his chest, not liking at all how Chilton was starting to treat him, but for the moment, he ignores it and tries to remember, and he realizes his mind still was a white void without any image at all.

-Dr. Lecter. He was interviewing me yesterday, and then you woke me up very unethical by the way- Will crossed his arms looking bored.

-Stop lying, you stupid Omega. The only one who came out of that room alive was you –

Will ignores the insult; this information capturing his attention

-What do you mean? Who died? And what's that have to do with me? –

Will began to walk backward until the back of his knees touches the bed, unable to make a concrete thought. 

– I have been all this time in my cell – he forces his mind to bring up images of the day before, but nothing came beyond the red eyes of--

He closes his eyes, seeing those burgundy orbs and that strong face looking at him with irritation but thinking about it now; something else was behind that expression, but besides that, nothing else came to mind.

He kept looking, and all he saw were particles of maybe images but nothing specific.

He doesn't even remember coming back to his cell.

Chilton shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for an answer.

Will opens his eyes, feeling a headache soon to arrive.

-I need you to focus on last night - Chilton snapped his fingers.

Frederick's gesture towards him displeased him; he wasn't his Alpha to be demanding nothing from him. 

Something dark began to move inside him, and again the rumble started to make a path in his chest, this time more loudly, and Chilton's eyes began to glow because the Alpha was sensing the Omega was confronting him, letting a low growl show it.

The Omega wasn't happy at all with the treatment this low-seed pig was giving him. 

-I don't remember – Will's voice sounds more like a snarl -And the cameras you have in every corner of this damn place, don't they let you know what happened?

The comment caught Chilton by surprise, changing the attitude entirely in seconds, and this did not go unnoticed by Will.

-I need to know if you remember something or not - Frederick quickly changed his tone of voice more firmly.

Will sees swiftly through the Alpha's fade, understanding that this one had no idea what had happened, and that was why he needed him.

But, again, Will didn't remember anything. And if he did recall something, he wouldn't tell him anything just because of how he treated him.

He deserved respect, whom did Chilton think himself to treat him like that? If the Alpha believed he had any influence on him, he was wrong.

Chilton had to be thankful that Will was locked up; otherwise, he would have ripped his throat out a long time ago.

-When did they take me to the infirmary? - Will asked, feeling the change in his eyes, and a hot flash ran in all his physique, imagining the different ways he could murder the other.

The logical part of his brain was shutting down slowly, and the aggressiveness he could not bear was starting to come out. This time, the impression was different; he was accepting the nasty and vigorous feeling, and this took him by surprise.

-That detail is not vital! - Chilton raised his voice, noticing the Omega was starting to get out, and he had to move fast before Will lost control - I need you to tell me what happened! Was it you who killed them all? - He hits the glass, trying to demand Will's obedience through his voice. If the Omega was showing up, he had to answer the timbre of his voice; all Omegas reacted to the Alphas

And Graham was an Omega, a dangerous psychopathic one, but still, he was one.

-What does it tell you that it was me? - Will spoke in a low dangerous voice, looking at the ground, feeling that darkness that began from his core and tried to spread throughout his body.

Chilton was making a terrible mistake and trying to use his voice against him to control him.

No one could do that; he was not going to allow it from absolutely anyone. How dare he?

-Because you were full of blood from all of them, you fucking animal! – this time, Chilton kicked the glass feeling frustrated- Admit it!

Will's hands began to tremble, and he looked at them, now noting the gauze that hid wounds on his wrists, which meant they had him bound again. So he _was_ in the infirmary.

He tried to put the broken pieces on his mind; he remembered Hannibal Lecter, the interview was a disaster because the Alpha lost control, and Will did not react well to that moment. He remembers Matthew, yes, he was after that interview, but after that last image of the orderly, he had nothing else.

Nothing else comes to mind but dark thought, a fury of wanting to destroy this damn disgusting insect who dared to disrespect him.

He looked at his fingers, feeling his nails starting to show, but he notices his non-broken nails. Will was sure that if he had attacked someone, his claws should be shattered.

-My nails are okay - he whispered, offended by Chilton's accusations.

-Speak loud, stupid beast! - Frederick screamed, aware that he had to have some information before the investigations began. And the only ones who could give them was this beast or Miller, who did not yet appear. 

-My nails have not cracked! You are so stupid that you can't even notice that! - this time, Will did approach the glass again, not caring about the guards who pointed their weapons at him from the other side. Like that was going to do something to him.

How ridiculous could these people be?

-If I had murdered them, don't you think you would have enough evidence in my hands? How is my stomach? I'm sure you pump it, but you didn't find anything!

Now the one punching with all his force the glass was Will, his eyes widening, and he saw golden orbs looking back at him from the reflection in the crystal, something inside him changing.

He had never seen this part of him, but he looked _powerful_ , he looked _indestructible_.

No wonder everyone feared him. 

He smiled evilly.

-You want me to admit to something I didn't do because you have no idea whom to blame -

Will started laughing cruelly.

-Typical, Dr. Chilton - Will's fist got cut from the blow to the glass, and it got stained with his blood, to which he passed his tongue without taking his golden eyes off Frederick.

-Prove it was me, you damn useless Alpha -

Will grinned wickedly, licking his lips.

Frederick started to breathe, exasperated. He turned around without saying anything more and left the room, the guards behind him.

When Will Graham decided to be a pain in the ass, he was extremely good at it.

-Prove it, you stupid Alpha! -

The door had already closed, and he could still hear the laughter of the psychopathic Omega that he despised so much. Will Graham was something he had never come across in his life, and the Alpha who would get interested in him would have to be the same way or worse than him to be able to control that savage creature. And he wouldn't like to meet that person.

He took out his cell phone, calling Dr. Miller, who did not answer him yet.

He had been calling him since the early morning when he received a phone call from a nurse who found five people dead in Will's room, and the Omega was sleeping in a bed boundless and dressed in blood.

He sent people to inject him with tranquilizers and then sent him to get bathed and fully verified to see if he was the culprit of those murders. But as the Omega said, there was no tangible proof that he was the cause of that massacre.

When he got to the hospital, the first thing he did was check the cameras, but nowhere could he see what had happened because someone erased what occurred in those hours.

He suspected who it could have been, but he couldn't say anything because otherwise, everything would come to light about him spying on the conversations of the essential inmates, including the meetings held by the doctors at the hospital.

Chilton cursed, and arriving at his office, realized that his secretary had not still come.

Today was one of those days when he wanted to pull his hair out and hit someone.

Soon the investigators would be in the hospital, and he had absolutely nothing to give them when asked.

What the hell was going on? It is as if everything is turning against him.

He entered the office, slamming the door and cursing, but stopped when he found Miller sitting down.

-Miller! I've been calling you all damn morning!

Frederick approached him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the chair.

-What the hell happened last night? -

-Mr. Chilton, if I may explain--

-I hope you have an excellent explanation-

Chilton released him, Miller slipping back into the chair. The other took his seat at the desk, crossed his legs, and stared at the doctor waiting for him to speak, but the other did not dare to look at him.

God. How he hated Betas.

-Speak! - Chilton slammed the desk, making the nervous Beta jump.

Miller wiped the sweat with a cloth, and when he did this, the sleeve of his coat came up, and Frederick noticed the gauze on his wrist that covered it but didn't say anything. He decided to wait for the explanation full of lies that he knew were coming.

Miller, on the other hand, was recalling word for word of the explanation Matthew forced him to have ready for when they asked.

After Brown had grabbed him, he forced him to call those who were in the room when he snapped and sat him in a corner to watch him murder them one by one.

Miller had seen violence, but this was beyond an Alpha angry, this beast was someone who enjoyed this, and it was not the first time he has done it. Matthew looked into Miller's eyes and gave him a full smile showing his fangs, but the eyes weren't entirely red.

The doctor realizes Brown had been under suppressors for so long that his Alpha wasn't showing up at all.

Following the killings, the Alpha collected blood from the bodies and poured it on top of the sleeping Omega.

He kept sleeping, but instinctively he moved because of the smell of blood but did nothing else. Miller, for a moment, was scared, thinking that the Omega would wake up. Then everything would be a disaster because Will probably would not recognize Matthew as he wants, and they would end up fighting.

But nothing happened.

Brown sniffed him behind the ear, letting a low growl out and then licked his cheek, savoring the red liquid almost the same way the Omega did whenever it got a chance.

After that, Matthew changed his clothes and led Miller out the back door without anyone noticing. It was not the first time either that this man did this.

They always had a psychopath under their noses, and they never realized it.

-Are you going to talk, or do I have to get the words out? - Frederick's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he smiled nervously, again wiping the sweat away.

-See, last night we took Mr. Graham to the infirmary to inject him with the new doses that Dr. Lecter indicated and then--

-And then what! - Chilton's eyes were starting to glow, speaking between his teeth. He no longer had the patience or the time to wait. He needed something to work for the Investigators.

-I left the room for a moment to call Dr. Lecter because the Omega was not reacting well to the new dose, and the doctor did not answer the phone. I was only outside for a few minutes, and when I returned, I found everyone murdered - Miller again wiped away his sweat. He was a lousy liar, he was useless to tell lies, and anyone could quickly get the truth out of him, but the panic he felt towards Brown was too immense to back down now.

The man knew where he lived and had him threatened with his sister.

\- I swear I don't know what happened. I ran out and lost my cell phone in the process. I was scared because I knew Mr. Graham didn't do this. He was bound when I saw him at the bed, but I didn't saw anyone else - 

Frederick put his jaw on his fists thoughtfully. Maybe there was an Alpha among them, exactly how Dr. Lecter want to investigate. But he did not discover anything, and that seemed strange to him.

If there was anyone whom he knew to do meticulous his work, it was Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Maybe it was an Alpha who managed to get into the hospital. But how? None of the guards saw anything, none were hurt, and if Miller is telling the truth, only minutes went in that entire event.

But, why were several hours erased from the recordings? Nothing makes sense, and that was he found bizarre.

He needed Matthew; he needed to know what happened, as he was the only one who could help him with those hours lost in the recordings.

Then he pressed a button on the phone to communicate with his secretary, who did not answer. Hell, the woman hadn't appeared yet. He hated having to do the job personally. Cursing in his mind, he picked up the phone and dialed Matthew Brown's number on a card near the phone.

Chilton looked at Miller, and he looked pale, uncomfortable, and as the line rang, he decided to ask him some questions.

-How did you hurt your wrist? It seems like a severe injury –

-This? -He showed the bandaged wrist- It's nothing serious. Mr. Graham lost control before we managed to tie him up - he smiles slightly.

-Sure - Chilton didn't believe him, but he was going to keep it that way for now.

The line went off the hook, and he heard Brown's voice answer.

-Where are you? - was the first question that came from Frederick with a demanding tone -

\- Woah, Mr. Chilton. Today is my day off – he heard a low laugh - How can I help you?

-I need you here. Something happened last night, and the FBI Cime Scene Investigators are on their way here. The only one besides me who is in charge of the cameras is you, and I need to have answers now - Chilton spoke loudly, getting upset again because he couldn't believe he was in this situation.

There was silence on the other side, but laughter again flooded the silence.

-Of course, boss. I'll be out there in a few minutes -

-You better be –

Frederick threw down the phone abruptly.

He ran his hands over his face and looked at the Beta in front of him.

-Okay, Dr. Miller. Let's start from scratch with what happened last night -

Chilton was sure the man was hiding something from him and was going to find out what.

…

The sound of the alarm flooded the cell, and Will, who was lying on the bed, clenched jaw at the annoying sound.

When he turned his head to the door, he expected to see Chilton, maybe Miller, but he didn't expect to find Dr. Alana Bloom getting near.

The Omega stopped in front of the glass and looked at him with that sweet, concerned look she carried for her strays. This act made him smile because she was wrong; he was not wandering anymore. Someone already was out there for him, waiting.

-Alana - he got up from the bed, opening his arms as if he were going to hug her - I would greet you near - he hits with one knuckle to the glass - but they are afraid of me, and they decided to lock me up.

He laughed, but the other didn't answer it; still, the smile on Will's lips didn't go away.

Frederick called Alana early to let her know what Will might have done, but she didn't believe it; Will had indeed changed too much since the Omega inside him came out, but she was sure he was not the one who kept control.

Many videos she studied of Will, watching how he attacked and spoke, how he enjoyed violence.

And she sought the opinion of many experts to explain why the Omega acted in this way, and none could give her a specific answer because they had never encountered a case as rare as Will's.

An adult Beta, presenting Omega after a life or death situation, was not something that happened often.

Alana thought that maybe with Hannibal's help, things could improve, but she learned from Chilton about the loss of control Hannibal suffered and that he decided not to tell her when she called him to find out about Will.

Alana couldn't trust anyone these days.

She took a deep breath and gave a tiny smile to Will, who look different, and a gold circle was adorning his pupils.

\- How are you? How are they treating you? –

Will kept the smile without looking away

-You know, the bastards tried to experiment on me because they don't know anything. I'm surprised you allowed something like this - he crossed his arms, looking to Alana's body language. Although a psychologist, she never failed to let him know how she felt just from a face she made. If she was there, seeing him, it was for something, and he didn't like what came to mind at all.

-They are only trying to help you. I try to—

-Did you try what, Alana? I don't know what the hell has happened to me in the last month, and I'm sure they let you know when I regained consciousness, but you're here for other reasons - he approached the glass, sliding his claws down - Our dear Frederick called you, or I'm mistaken?

He smiled, showing all his teeth

-Will Graham, this is not you - Alana crossed her arms to hug herself, and her eyes watered - is it true that you murdered all those people last night?

This comment erased his smile, and again he started to feel that creature that was already running through his veins every time he got upset.

But he no longer wanted to control it. He doesn't know when he changed his attitude, but there was something in his mind that told him to accept what he was, to take because better things were coming, things more remarkable than this stupidity of being locked up.

He looked at Alana again and felt the pressure of rage in his chest.

Seriously, the famous Dr. Alana Bloom, who beat her torso saying she knew him perfectly, believed something that, he was sure, the liar Chilton mentioned to her. He already understood the plan; they sent her to accept something that he had not done, and Alana had decided to participate.

He shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening.

-I have heard many things about me - he started to walk from side to side inside the cell - and at first, I thought that what was happening to me was not correct. Was I an Omega who presented at old age? Was I seriously hurting and killing people without any control?

He stopped in front of Alana

-But you know what? It feels good to know that everyone out there is afraid of me. At least now, everyone respects me.

\- That's not called respect, Will. They are terrified of you. Do you know they were about to send you to the death penalty? But many scientists and doctors disagreed because you were something new—

-I am not anyone's pet to get study! – Will screams, and the vibrations of his chest could be heard, ready to attack at any moment if necessary.

Alana was not a friend; she was another Omega who could jeopardize the search of His Alpha. Again, that feeling of yearning was showing up, and he needed to find him

Will saw the golden reflection in Alana's blue eyes, and although he couldn't scent her, he knew she was scared.

-Will, I—

The ridiculous noise of the alarm that he already hated so much sounded and Hannibal Lecter walked in, raising an eyebrow when he saw Alana Bloom in the room.

-Oh, God. Not you too - Will turned his back on both of them and, grabbing the bed, threw it against the glass, no longer able to control the fury he felt

-Do you all think that I killed those poor bastards? – he kicked the glass, snarling. They were showing him a lack of respect, and he wasn't going to allow it. Although he did not remember anything of what had happened, he was sure that he did nothing.

-If I did, that's good - he showed his bandaged wrists – but I couldn't because I was bound – he laughed - you are a group of idiots if you follow Chilton's instructions – he fixed he stare to the Alpha – especially you.

-Will--

Hannibal touched Alana on the shoulder, interrupting her and, as gently as he could be at the moment, whispered to her.

-I recommend you go, Alana. Mr. Graham is not in his right mind at the moment.

She looked at him and nodded, giving the Alpha one more chance. She left the cell without looking back.

Alana couldn't bear to see Will like that.

Now it was Will and Hannibal, both looking into each other's eyes, gold, and burgundy mixing.

-Why are you here, Dr. Lecter? - Will approached until he could touch the glass, and he bit his lip until he started to bleed and pass one of his fingers to pick up the blood and slipped it on the glass, to lick with his tongue without any shame, picking up the sweet taste of the red liquid - Do you also want to witness the monster? – he started laughing.

Hannibal Lecter made sure no one was watching or listening, which is why he was slow to arrive and how much it bothered him to see Alana there before him, but he was able to maintain the facade.

Now, Will Graham made it difficult for him, and he got to where the Omega was, just the crystal separating them. He too bit his lip, presenting the Omega with his blood, and he licked it, enjoying the golden eyes following the movement.

Hannibal put his hand on the glass, letting the vibrations in his chest get louder so the Omega could hear them. He knew that because of the blocker that still in his system, he couldn't smell him or feel him.

-Do you know who I am? - he asked in a deep voice, crimson orbs and fangs out.

-Should I know you? - Will wasn't asking the doctor; he was asking the mighty Alpha in front of him.

He listened to the vibrations of the Alpha, and without realizing it, he pressed his ear to the glass so that he could hear them better and closed his eyes.

-Do you know who I am? - This time, the Alpha asked, enraged, and hit the glass with his hand.

Will leaned back and closed his eyes, searching the whirlwind of memories that were still in pieces but that he was slowly assembling.

-Do you know who I am? - Hannibal asked quietly, holding a growl in his throat.

-My Alpha – Will smiles evilly, without opening his eyes, and Hannibal responds with the same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
